Tenures in Time
by EsmeraldaSnarkle
Summary: Harry is furious. With himself, with the world, and with his friends. The pressure has finally gotten to him, and when he re enacts an ancient spell in a fit of passion, he is thrust into the past, to the era of the Founders. Not everyone is who they seem, and Harry discovers perhaps the greatest historical oversight committed by wizards. Will he make the most of his situation?
1. ENOUGH!

**Chapter One**

"I'm _sick _of it!" Harry yelled at his bewildered best friends. "I don't _want _to be the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't _want _to do this." He drew a deep breath, green eyes magnifying a tumult of emotions behind his round glasses. Mouth set in a hard line he turned and left, leaving his three friends gaping.

"Harry?" ventured a timid voice. Harry turned to see Sarah stepping forward nervously. "Are you…?" She couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Don't," Harry snapped. Her dark eyes widened, giving her a look of a deer caught in headlights. A prick of guilt poked the outer most shield of his soul, but he was in such a rage, he ignored it. "Leave me alone!" With that last testament to his anger, he stalked off in the direction of the menacing Forbidden Forest.

Sarah moved back beside Ron and Hermione, watching the retreating messy-haired boy disappear in the foliage of the forest.

The three stood in silence for a minute before Hermione spoke cautiously.

"Do you suppose we should, perhaps, get Ginny? She might be able to—well—" Hermione waved her hand wordlessly in the direction Harry went.

Ron shook his head decisively. "Harry's my best mate, like hell I'm going to let him near my sister."

Hermione opened her mouth, as she felt it her duty to come to the defence of her absent friend.

"He's right." Hermione looked at Sarah and the smaller, dark haired girl continued. "Harry's not himself at the moment. He could be dangerous."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Harry would never hurt us." Then added as an afterthought. "Not intentionally."

"We'll let him take it out on the things in the Forest, with any luck he'll be back to himself before dinner. Speaking of dinner, who's for lunch? –Ow! - What was that for woman!"

"Honestly Ron! Don't you think of anything _but _food?" Hermione humphed, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Of course I do," said Ron, growing unusually serious, staring intensely at Hermione. The latter blushed pink but didn't waver in holding Ron's gaze.

Sarah watched the exchange with a slight smile on her face. It started to disappear after a while, and she finally cleared her throat loudly.

Hermione broke the staring match first, her face still flushed.

"I'm going to class," she said flustered, not looking at Ron

"Hermione, there aren't classes on Sundays," Sarah told her amused.

"I-I meant the Library!"The bushy-haired brunette sputtered. Hermione made her exit, still not looking at Ron.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sarah asked the redhead who was grinning broadly.

"Don't know what you mean," Ron said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his smile.

Sarah shook her head in despair.

"Shall we go in? I fancy a trip to the Library," Ron said seemingly innocuously.

"You _are _cruel!" Sarah exclaimed, the laughter she was trying to choke back making her voice a few pitches higher.

Ron didn't answer, as he was eagerly ahead, already making his way through the heavy oak doors leading to the Entrance Hall.

Sarah sighed, turning to look at the Forest. Hopefully Harry would be calmer when he came back.


	2. It's not your forest

**Chapter Two**

Harry stormed his way into the leafy Forest. Its eerie countenance was one that disturbed many students and was to be regarded with utmost caution. A person, one who was almost blinded with anger that had been bottled for years, was less than careful of his surroundings.

Indeed Harry was making more noise than was safe. His heavy breathing synchronized with the loud beat of his heart, adding in his loud footsteps presented a recipe for danger.

Many creatures in the Forest were aware of his presence. They didn't act upon it, however, seeing as they were at their prime in the night. The plenitude of nocturnal terrors in the Forest saved Harry from being devoured, or at the very least, brutally attacked the minute he stepped under it's leafy roof. They were biding their time, spreading the word through the whisper of leaves moving against each other. The tall, dark, unmoving trees were like sentries and messengers.

Harry was blissfully unaware of the calculations and planning of his death. He trudged through the Forest, occasionally stopping to go out of his way to kick a particularly fluffy bush, sending creatures scuttling out of it.

"Why?" Harry suddenly shouted. "Why me? Why _always _me?"

He was furious at the unfairness of it all. How could he be expected to do something most grown, fully qualified wizards cowered at? It shouldn't be expected, yet it _was._ The way people were looking at him, like he could do anything, like it was _his _responsibility to defeat Voldemort.

Harry gave a snort of derision when he remembered how just last year, hardly anyone believed he was telling the truth about Voledomort having returned. And now…_Now I almost like the idea of last year, _Harry thought to himself.

He halted his thought process for a moment when recollections of his friends standing by him through the whole of last year decided to surface. Harry groaned. Here he was, thinking only of himself, when his friends had stood by him the whole time, sharing everything he felt. Sharing the burden. Could he share the burden with them? It wouldn't be fair, but he had had his fair share of unfairness.

When his anger had faded, the true reason behind it emerged. Fear. Under it all, under the guise of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, he was just a scared boy. And realizing that fact to himself, scared him almost as much as the thought of being the one responsible to bring about Voldemort's demise.

All his earlier adrenaline was gone and Harry felt very cold. Partly because of the realization that came to him and partly because, he thought, _I'm in the bloody Forbidden Forest! _

Harry looked about him like one who had just realized his surroundings. He saw things that, in his anger-ridden state, he had missed. The ominous stature of the trees, the whisper of the messages about a newcomer in the Forest, the prickly sensation of being watched. His unease only escalated when he registered the pinkish tinge of the little patches of sky seen between the leafage indicating that it was dusk. Darkness was approaching, and this was not a place that he, of all people, should be in.

He had walked deep into the Forest. He had no idea where he was. Racking his brains, he tried to think of a way out of this recent fix. The last time he was here was when he was eleven. How had he gotten out again? Right, he was saved by Firenze. Maybe…? _Maybe he'll come again,_ Harry thought hopefully.

"Firenze?" he whispered, before clearing his throat and saying it louder. "Firenze? Firenze? Firenze!"

He had yelled the last one and almost immediately regretted it. Clapping his hands to his mouth he looked around quickly and let out a breath of relief. The relief, however, was short-lived. He jumped as he heard the sounds of hooves and tried to figure out which direction they were going…or coming from. Harry desperately hoped it was Firenze, but he knew from the sinking feeling in his heart that it wasn't.

About a dozen centaurs burst from the undergrowth and bushes. Tall and rearing with indignation, they emanated strength and power.

"You shouldn't have come here, Harry Potter," said a silver-haired centaur, one Harry faintly recognized, stepping forward. _Bane, _Harry thought with an icy jolt, _I'm in deep shit._

"It's a free country," Harry said in a clear voice. He saw instantly that he had made a mistake when the centaurs beat their hooves on the dirt floor of the Forest.

"It is not a free country, Harry Potter," Bane spat.

"I believe it is," Harry said coolly, pulling out his wand. The centaurs grew still angrier at the sight of it.

"You _dare _threaten us?" Bane sneered. "Get out of our Forest, youngling."

"It's not _your _Forest," Harry retorted.

"You speak of an ownership you do not understand, it is our Forest and you, Harry Potter, are not welcome."

"You don't own it, I am allowed to be in it just as much as you are."

"Enough youngling, we are not going to have a petty argument you humans hold so dear. Out of our Forest," Bane demanded.

Harry was beside himself, he raised his wand but before he could put to words an incantation, Bane reared onto his hind legs, hooves hitting Harry squarely in the chest.

Harry fell hard onto the dirt. Spitting out a bit of blood, he tried to get to his feet, but the numbing pain in his chest, which was slowly giving way to blinding agony, stopped him. He watched helplessly as centaurs circled him, muttering strange words Harry knew enough to know was magic.

They looked terrifying, the sun had gone down fully and the moon barely gave any light to the Forest. In the ghostly glow, the centaurs continued their dance.

Harry shivered as a great cold swept over him, his skin tingling. Suddenly, he wasn't in the Forest anymore, he was falling down, down, down into a deep abyss that was strangely peaceful. In fact, he didn't really mind. In the midst of the falling, ironically, he fell asleep.


	3. Bottle it up

**Chapter Three**

"Who is he?" a young boy's voice asked. There were several whispers in the background.

"Out of my way!" This voice was more mature, older and commanding.

Harry groaned, trying to sit up.

"Lay back down boy." Hands pushing him down onto the ground followed the warm male voice. Harry gave a shout of pain as his chest started burning like it was on fire. With a gargantuan effort, he opened his eyes. It was morning. The small amount of sunlight burned his eyes a little.

At first, all he could see were many blurs but then, when his eyes had adjusted, those blurs took the form of boys, around the age of eleven, crowding around him.

"Are you alright?" Harry's attention was diverted from the boys to the man leaning over him. Harry stared at him. He couldn't recall seeing him at Hogwarts. Maybe Snape had popped his clogs and this was the new DADA teacher. He doubted it though.

The man had hair as black as a raven's wing, tied back in a neat ponytail and cool blue eyes that never missed a detail. He was slim and tall, probably as tall as Dumbledore

"Are you alright?" the man restated.

"I'm fine," muttered Harry, trying to sit up again. He winced a little but managed it this time.

The man who was watching him like a hawk did not miss the wince.

"Alfred," he called a little boy with sandy hair and speckled green eyes forward. With a boy standing on his own, Harry noticed they were wearing tunics of black with silver and green trimmings. _Slytherin students, _Harry mused with a grimace, _but there aren't classes today. Or maybe it's Monday. No, they wouldn't have classes this deep in the Forest; even Hagrid has more sense than that. And what's with the tunics?_

"Go and fetch Mistress Hufflepuff, this stranger's injured." The boy bobbed his head and ran off. "The rest of you," the man continued, "Class is dismissed, return to the Common Room." The boys reluctantly departed with curious glances at Harry. They all seemed to know where they were going.

"Hufflepuff? _Hufflepuff?" _Harry echoed in disbelief.

The man glanced at him. "You have heard of her then."

"Heard of her? Of course I have, but how Earth are you going to fetch her when she's been dead for thousands of years?" Harry babbled.

The man looked at him like he was mad. "She is very much _alive_ and what is this Earth you speak of?"

Harry gaped at him openly.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked finally.

"I am Lord Slytherin," The man said with an upturning of his lips.

Harry almost fainted. "_Salazar Slytherin_?"

Lord Slytherin nodded, watching him speculatively.

"That's not possible, you've been dead for thousands of years!"

"I assure you I'm not," Slytherin said patiently.

Harry actually fainted this time.

* * *

The touch of cold hands on his face lurched Harry into consciousness. He was in an airy room, lying on a bed. Looking down he saw that his chest was bandaged and his shirt off.

"Be still," said a gentle voice. Three people surrounded him, one of them being Slytherin and the other two being women. He had his suspicions about who the women were. Harry examined the others as they examined him.

They were all quite good looking. Of the two women, the one had golden hair and smiley eyes. The other one reminded him of Professor McGonagall, except younger with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"You have the most curious eyes, such a lovely green," the golden haired woman commented.

Harry blushed. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Pardon me," said Slytherin cordially. "Mistress Hufflepuff and Mistress Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw must have seen the look on Harry's face, because she smiled and started speaking.

"You seem to have travelled a long way, but we don't even know your name."

Harry hesitated, wondering if his name would have effects in the future.

"No, your name would hardly affect the future, seeing as we don't know who you are, or will be." This came from Ravenclaw.

_How did she—? Harry thought, _before narrowing his eyes."You used Legillemency on me!"

She sighed, her blue eyed void of all emotion, but her arms crossing defensively. "You are in our school, and it's our job to make sure that the students are protected."

"What else did you see?" Harry asked, his mind racing with all sorts of memories, the more he tried to suppress them, the more they came to the forefront of his mind.

"Nothing, I delved no further," Ravenclaw said clearly, her voice hitching with the merest sign of regret. Harry believed her.

"Okay, my name is Harry Potter," Harry said hesitatingly.

Slytherin frowned, the snake Founder had been watching with developing interest.

"Potter-Potter, I think Godric had a students called Louis Potter he graduated two years ago, could he be related to you?"

"Possibly," Harry spat. After all this-this _man _was the cause of the war. Him and his pure blood racism and _Voldemort._

"What year did you come from?" Hufflepuff asked.

"1996," Harry replied cautiously. Slytherin drew a sharp breath.

"Well you certainly _have _come far," Ravenclaw mused. "There must be a purpose to your journey."

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea why I'm here."

"Could you perhaps explain the circumstances you were in when you came here? Did you eat something, drink something or had a spell cast upon you?" Hufflepuff queried.

"No, no and sort of."

"Sort of?" Slytherin asked.

"Well I-" Harry blushed, now that he remembered his attitude earlier. "I was a bit – angry – and I might have insulted some centaurs, I think they did a weird sort of spell on me. Only without wands."

Slytherin sneered. "You insulted _centaurs?_ That was idiotic of you boy."

"Yes it certainly was," Ravenclaw said sharply. "And what was the cause of this anger? I doubt it was the centaurs, they are most agreeable creatures."

"_Agreeable creatures?_" Harry repeated incredulously, shifting to a better, cross-legged position on the bed. "They tried to banish me from the Forbidden Forest. Said it belonged to them."

"It does," Hufflepuff said. "That was one of the conditions the castle was built with. The centaurs were in the Forest long before Hogwarts existed."

Harry's face burned with shame and he stumbled to give the Founders an explanation. "But that can't be—we all thought—never mind." He stuttered helplessly. The centaurs had been telling the truth?

"You thought wrong, obviously," Ravenclaw said.

"Why were you angry?" Hufflepuff asked softly.

A reminder of his anger had his fists clenching, green eyes burning with a passion that, Hufflepuff, alarmed, knew he was too young to have.

"_They _want me to save them," Harry bit out.

"And who are _they_?" Slytherin asked impatiently, "Give us complete answers boy."

"They are everyone, they want me to save them from a horror they don't want to face. Yet they expect _me_ to!" Harry said angrily, stomach clenching at the thought of going near his parents' murderer.

"Calm down, young one," Hufflepuff said.

Harry took a deep breath, heaving all his mixed up emotions into the small, corked bottle he kept at the bottom of his heart.

He looked at the Founders in chagrin; this was not how he would have imagined meeting them.


	4. The Cub and the Slytherin

**Chapter Four.**

"Your wand." Ravenclaw extended long white fingers.

"Oh, um…I think I dropped it," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. He remembered losing it when Bane had stuck him in the chest. He was in too much pain to think much of it at the time, but he could kick himself now. How could he forget something as important as his wand?!

"You dropped you wand?" Slytherin repeated with disdain. "Idiotic boy."

"Very well, we shall fetch it later. Magical creatures know not to touch wands. Now, tell me, which House are you in?" Ravenclaw seemed to have gotten to the question everyone wanted to ask. Hufflepuff paused for a second in the middle of pouring some Salamander blood into Harry's antidote. Slytherin stiffened, gazing intently at Harry.

"Gryffindor," Harry said slowly, as if making an important statement he had no idea the impacts of.

"Ah, so you chose the Lion over the Serpent," Ravenclaw nodded to herself.

"What?" Slytherin and Harry said together. Slytherin looked at Harry contemptuously. "There is no way this _boy,_" he said insultingly, "would ever be considered for my House."

"There's no way I would ever want to be in _your _House, Monster, you're the reason for the bane of my existence. I would never be a –a _slimy Slytherin!" _Harry cried incensed.

Slytherin snarled, whipping his wand out at the speed of light. He grabbed Harry's hair painfully, pulling back his head, causing the boy to cry out.

"You go too far," he whispered into the boy's flushed neck.

"Salazar! Let him go!" Hufflepuff had pulled the cauldron from the fire and hurried over, prying Slytherin's vice-like grip off Harry. "He needs rest to get better!"

Slytherin allowed himself to be pulled back, but not before giving Harry's hair a painful tug. The minute Slytherin had let go, Harry massaged his head. Slytherin stowed his wand in his long robes, which Harry noticed were a fine black material and trimmed with glittering silver. He wore a green emerald brooch on his front. The only adornment, but Harry knew with disdain, that the expense of the clothes made up for any lack of jewellery.

"What do you mean 'you're the reason for the bane of my existence?'" Ravenclaw asked slowly. Harry looked away from them.

"Nothing," was all he said.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hufflepuff changed the subject, ladling big spoonfuls of thick, creamy orange potion into several vials.

"Godric doesn't return with Leofrick for a week," Slytherin said, "Someone will have to look after the cub." He crossed his arms.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both stared at the Snake founder and when he noticed he let out a deep sigh. "No,' he said flatly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking from Founder to Founder.

"Not your business boy," Slytherin said, "And me? Look after a cub? Absolutely not."

"He was almost one of yours Salazar," Ravenclaw reminded him.

"And there's a reason why he's not," Slytherin hissed, his cold blue eyes narrowed.

"Salazar, he was almost yours, the responsibility falls to you," Ravenclaw said firmly. "Do _not _argue with me," she added when Slytherin opened his mouth to retort furiously. "I am not in the mood! _I'm _looking after the rest of the Gryffindors. Unless you would prefer _them…_?"

"No," Slytherin interrupted. "One will be more than enough." He looked over at Harry. "Well?" he demanded. "What are you waiting for boy? Get out of bed."

Hufflepuff started to protest but Slytherin waved a hand at her to be quiet. He picked up the vials of potion she had made and swept out the door. Harry scrambled out of bed and Ravenclaw held out a plain, white tunic to him. He stared at it.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked.

"Shirt?" Ravenclaw said uncertainly, "Is that what that thing was called? You can't wear that here, you'll attract too much attention."

Harry took the tunic from her, muttering thanks. He pulled it on and rushed after Slytherin. He stopped in the corridor outside the room they had been in. Slytherin was nowhere in sight. Harry hesitantly took a left at the end of the corridor, coming to a halt at a flight of magnificent circular stairs. The castle was so different from what he remembered. _Of course it's changed, _he thought, _I'm a thousand years in the past! _He silently cursed Slytherin. Where was he meant to go? After peering around him, hoping faintly that maybe people would come this way, he started to climb the staircase.

As he climbed he looked out of the small rectangular windows, showing it to be mid-afternoon. He could just about make out the Forbidden Forest. He thought how just yesterday he was at the Hogwarts he knew and now he was – lost? _Oh Merlin, _he thought as a something struck him, _I'm lost in time! How am I supposed to get back?! _Harry furiously climbed the steps at a faster speed. He was determined to find the serpent and demand an answer. What if couldn't get back? Would he ever see his friends again? Guilt coursed through him every time he thought of his friends now. What if he was never able to make it up to them again?

"Watch where you're going!" someone snarled, pushing him.

"You watch where _you're _going!" Harry retorted. The boy that had pushed him was a head smaller, with a freckled face and forward teeth that gave him a rat-like look. A rat-like look that reminded Harry unpleasantly of another treacherous rat. The other boy sneered at him. Harry glanced at the rat-faced boy's tunic and sure enough there were green trimmings on them. Swallowing his pride with a great effort, Harry asked, "Do you know where Slytherin is?"

The boy spat at him. "_Lord _Slytherin to you."

"Yes, _Lord _Slytherin. Where is he?"

"What house are you in?" the boys asked, looking at his plain tunic.

"Gryffindor," Harry replied shortly.

"And why would a _Gryffindor _want Lord Slytherin for? Out of my way." The boy attempted to shove past him, but Harry pushed him back, feeling his anger boil over.

"Listen prat, tell me where Slytherin is." Harry roughly, shaking the boy by his shoulders. A sting of need-like pain coursed through his arm as the boy snapped his wand out of his sleeve. The rat-face got into what Harry assumed was a duelling position, and he felt his own face redden when the other boy looked expectantly at him. Harry could have kicked himself again. What idiot picked fights without a wand? Harry watched apprehensively as a smile formed on rat-face's face. He lowered his wand and his grin turned feral.

"You don't know magic do you? What are you? A muggle?" rat-face asked dispassionately.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. All Slytherins were and will always be the same. If only rat-face could see where muggles were now.

Rat-face twirled his wand condescendingly. "You are in no position to tell me what to do." The boy smirked with triumph.

Harry gripped his fingers into a fist. Rat-face thought he had the upper hand because he had a wand. No doubt he had no idea about muggle combat. Harry almost thanked Dudley for the constant 'practise' he got at home. Without a second thought Harry flew at rat-face, crashing his fist hard under his chin. Rat-face let out a cry of surprise and pain, his hands flying to his face, dropping his wand. Harry stooped quickly, picking it up and giving it a little twirl. Rat-face had collapsed on the floor groaning. From what Harry could see, he had a dislocated jaw, but that could easily be fixed. Harry gave the wand a little wave and there was a click followed by an even louder cry of pain. Rat-face's jaw was dangling from a few sinews of skin, completely disjointed from any of the bones. Tears streamed down the other boy's face, and he clutched his bleeding mouth. When he felt his loosened jaw the boy's eye rolled back and he fainted.

Harry knelt beside him frantically. He had meant to fix it! A faint thundering of footsteps had him turning his head. A storm of students were making their way up, chattering. Harry groaned in frustration, reminded of his second year. This time, however, it _was_ his fault. He shut his eyes tightly, measuring the progress of the body of students by the sound they were making. Steady, rapid footsteps; halfway there. Unsteady footsteps, slower at the front as they spot something strange at the top; three quarters of the way there. A halt in progress, whining from people at the back; they're almost at the top. The immediate quieting and the carrying whispers sweeping up and down the body of people; they're here. Harry counted to three and the screaming started. He opened his eyes to see Slytherins pushing their way to the front while the other Houses gawked and gasped.

"What did you do to him?" a boy, too old to be at Hogwarts by the look of him, asked angrily.

Harry opened his mouth trying to convey what happened but his tongue was like cement in his mouth, his throat too dry to make anything more than a warble. The boy grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling Harry to his feet.

"What did you do?" he shouted, shaking him.

Harry couldn't do anything but look dazedly at him. The boy looked about nineteen and had blond hair with strikingly familiar piercing blue eyes. A young Slytherin girl, a fourth year, picked up rat-face's wand and held it up to the blond boy with reverence. The blond boy kicked Harry hard in the shins, making him fall to the floor with a groan. With watery eyes he could vaguely make out a group of Slytherins hovering by rat-face, unsure of what to do. Many a girl had turned away at the sight of him, a few looking pale. Nodding to the girl, the blond took rat-face's wand and pointed at Harry.

"Let's see how you like it," he whispered. Sharp pain nettled it's way all over his body. It was milder than the Cruciatus curse but that might have made it worse. When you were being crucioed you didn't have any room to think because of the pain. But with this curse, whatever it was, you had plenty of room to think. Plenty of room to dwell on how much it hurt. Harry bit his tongue, he was not going to scream, he was not going to let out so much as a whimper. _Fuck you, _he thought, _fuck you! _

"Stop!" thundered a cold voice. The hurting abruptly ended. Harry flooded with relief and then stiffened with horror. Slytherin.

"Get up," said Slytherin coldly, looking down at him. Harry got up trembling. The suppressed rage in the Snake founder's eyes were almost tantamount to that of Voldemort's when Harry managed to escape him in his fourth year.

The blond stepped away from Harry, wand still at the ready.

"Explain Mattheus," Slytherin ordered the blond.

"Father – I – he was – we found him beside Ograrton – " Mattheus broke off to glare at Harry who had snickered at the name 'Ograrton.' _Who would name their kid something so ghastly? _he thought. _And Slytherin has a son?_ Harry knew that's what had been familiar about Mattheus' eyes; they were the same as Slytherin's.

Slytherin turned his eyes to Harry and he hastily began explaining. "He – _Ograrton – _tried to attack me! I only asked him where you were!" Harry looked reproachfully at Slytherin.

"Well, boy you can't expect me to wait forever, can you?" Slytherin said impatiently, "Besides, you come here, you should know your way around."

"It's different, very different," Harry retorted. "And how would I know where you would be?"

"He doesn't go here Father," Mattheus said, "I've never seen him. I doubt he's even a wizard." The condensation in his words had Harry opening his mouth furiously.

"He is most certainly not a muggle, if that's what you're implying," Slytherin said, "And he does go here… eventually."

"Eventually?" Mattheus raised his eyebrows.

Slytherin ignored him and spoke to the crowd. "Clear out! Take a detour, this staircase is closed, tell the others as you pass them."

The Slytherins left hesitantly, glaring daggers at Harry. Mattheus didn't move, still regarding Harry with the utmost suspicion.

Slytherin knelt beside Ograrton and gently pressed his jaw closed. Taking out his wand he concentrated and waved it with complicated strokes. The sinews holding the jaw gradually receded and eventually there was a grinding sound. Orgraton's jaw looked the same again and the boy was stirring weakly.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing," he told Mattheus, who complied.

"Locomortis," Mattheus said, pointing his wand at Ograrton and levitating him away.

When at last Ograrton and Mattheus was out of sight, and out of earshot, Slytherin advanced on Harry.

"So," he said dangerously. "So." His piercing blue eyes flashed.

Harry gulped and stepped back.

"I leave you for two minutes and you cause a full scale riot in my school, as well as attack one of my students?" Slytherin said in an inhuman voice that emanated cold fury.

Harry thought better about protesting Slytherin's words. It had been more than two minutes, he was sure, and it hadn't been a full_-_scale _riot_.

"But," Slytherin said, taking a deep, calming breath, "you have a point, more than one actually."

Harry gaped at him. Slytherin was _agreeing_ with him?

"Don't look so surprised cub," Slytherin snapped. "Of course the castles changed, of course you couldn't know where I would go and Ograrton is prone to bouts of unpleasantness, you have put him in his place."

Harry stood rooted to the spot, mouth open. This was _not _what he had been expecting. Any other Slytherin he knew would never have accepted being wrong. And this was _the _Slytherin. Snape would have gone off his nut. And Slughorn too, probably.

"Well, I am neither Snape nor Slughorn." Blue eye regarded him with a flicker of amusement. But it was gone faster than it came.

"Don't do that!" Harry snapped. "Don't use Legilemency on me!"

"I barely grazed your mind boy, you have no shields, it's only too easy," Slytherin replied silkily.

"It's not like they teach it at school," Harry said, and Slytherin looked taken aback.

"They don't?" Slytherin said. "But that's one of the most important skills…" He broke off muttering. Harry waited patiently until he stopped.

"This can't go unpunished boy," Slytherin said finally, "Follow me, and try to memorize the way." Slytherin walked down the flight of stairs and Harry followed obediently. When they got to the corridor where Harry had lost Slytherin he turned to a door three down from the one Harry had woken up in.

"You were here all along?" Harry asked outraged.

"Yes, until I heard the commotion you started," Slytherin reminded him. "I told the others I would take care of it. They're waiting for a meeting, a rather important one so don't make a fool out of yourself. As punishment you will be cleaning out cauldrons for me."

Harry started to feel more cheerful at getting off easy but stopped when he saw the look on Slytherin's face. He had a feeling cleaning the cauldrons wouldn't be that easy at all.

Harry decided to change the subject. "You're potion's master?" he asked.

"Yes," Slytherin answered, opening the door and making his way in. Harry followed. The rom was large and spacious with stone floors and a high ceiling. It was decorated lavishly in green, red, yellow and blue. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were already sitting in high backed chairs, which were decorated with their House colours that made Harry feel like he was walking towards queens on a throne, and he reminded himself that where he came from they were like royalty.

"Harry, what happened?" Hufflepuff asked anxiously, getting up from her 'throne.' Before Harry could stop her she was in front of him and ripping off his tunic. She gave a gasp and Harry looked down to see his bandaged had come undone and his chest was an angry red around a hoof-shaped scar. _Great, _he thought, _another scar._

"That should be hurting," Ravenclaw frowned from her perch. She stood from her chair and strode smoothly towards him. Her long fingers pressed gently on the wound and Harry winced, starting to feel a little pain. He looked over at Slytherin who had taken his green 'throne' and was watching the women fawn over him with mild interest.

"I must have forgotten about it," Harry said.

"Forgotten?" Hufflepuff said, "How could you possibly forget?"

Harry shrugged, Ravenclaws hands slipping off his chest. "I'm used to it."

He knew instantly he had made a mistake. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stared hard at him. He realized a second later what they were trying to do. He clapped his hands over his eyes and turned away from them.

"Well that's one way to stop them using Legilemency on you," Slytherin commented with a hint of amusement. Hufflepuff rounded on him, her plaited blond hair flying and hitting Harry on the back of the head.

"You think this is _funny? _Salazar, a boy shouldn't know such pain!" Hufflepuff said furiously.

"I never said I found it funny. You're quick thinking, aren't you cub? Well, I guess you would have to be if you didn't know Occlumency," said Slytherin with a calculating look.

"It's safe to turn around, we won't use Legilemency, you have our word," Ravenclaw sighed. Hufflepuff made a noise but consented as well.

Harry opened his eyes with caution and faced them. Ravenclaw gave Harry a nod and sat back in her 'throne.' Hufflepuff had a look of sorrow on her face, like she was experiencing all his pain. Harry's heart welled and he attempted to comfort her.

"It's okay, it's not that bad, and it doesn't happen a lot. It's normal, usual childhood things."

"Horrible liar," Slytherin muttered. Hufflepuff seemed to agree. She gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze and sat back down again.

Slytherin waved his wand and Harry's tunic repaired around him. Once clothed again, he ordered Harry to sit at a wooden stool at the corner of the room. The minute Harry sat down on the dangerously wobbly stool, cauldrons appeared around him. Pungent in smell, slimy, and some were still full with potions that were crackling with acidity. Harry looked at Slytherin in disbelief.

"Salazar you can't expect him to clean them, he's still hurt," Hufflepuff said. Harry was glad she spoke. The odours were already making him nauseated.

"He has to be punished. Now, we must get on with the meeting," Slytherin replied calmly.

"What do I clean it with?" Harry asked. Slytherin gave his wand a slight jab and a thin cloth appeared on Harry's lap. Harry picked it up. There was no way this could clean all the cauldrons, which looked to be about forty in number. The Founders were already discussing things and Harry didn't want to disturb them further. He picked up the smallest cauldron near him, made out of pew and started to wipe it, trying to ignore the smell burning his nose and making his head start aching. He wiped a bit of yellowish grime off and found that the cloth cleaned it easily and when he checked it, there was no stain. Harry grinned a little to himself and tried to listen to the conversation to distract himself from the smell.

"…in danger, we can't possibly let them all stay. Hogwarts isn't safe, not with the Valkyries threatening to attack. _Why_ did the students have to pilfer that nest?" Ravenclaw said tiredly.

"Why was the nest on school grounds? This is a _school. _There'schildren running around. What did they expect?" Slytherin replied with more questions.

"Well, they are threatening us, threatening to attack the school. We can't let that happen," Hufflepuff said.

"Of course not," Slytherin snapped. "But what do we _do _about it?"

Hufflepuff was silent for a moment and then she spoke in a low tone that Harry had to lean forward to catch.

"The nest that was destroyed contained two eggs from Isthol," she murmured.

Ravenclaw drew a sharp breath. "The Queen herself? We are in trouble, they aren't going to take it lightly. They're fiercely protective of the royal family. We'll probably have the whole lot here." She shook her head. "This is not good."

"Why were the Queen's eggs nested in Hogwarts grounds?" Slytherin demanded. "They should turn on the idiot that suggested it. After all, the pilferers were only kids."

"They don't understand that," Ravenclaw said, "Their young are intelligent and learn fast. Children are considered responsible within a day of birth. They don't understand wizards."

Slytherin rubbed his face wearily. "Then there's nothing left to do, we must fight."

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff nodded grimly.

"I can stall them for a while longer, send an owl telling Godric and Leo to get back as quickly as possible," Ravenclaw said briskly.

"The students will need to be evacuated, of course," Hufflepuff said.

"The older students can stay and fight," Slytherin said.

"If they want to," Hufflepuff replied. She caught Slytherin's look. "_Only _if they want to."

Slytherin nodded. "Meeting adjourned?"

The other two inclined their heads. Ravenclaw swept out of the room with a nod to Harry while Hufflpuff gave him a warm, strained smile. Slytherin stayed watching him.

Harry had made it through half the cauldrons, the magical cloth wiping grime away efficiently. The stench had dimmed considerably and he gasped out a question to Slytherin.

"I – cough – couldn't help overhear, Hogwarts is being attacked because kids pilfered – cough – a nest?" Harry spluttered.

"Don't talk boy," Slytherin barked. "And yes, that is the problem. Valkyries are…possessive, can hold a grudge for millennia and have an accursed desire for revenge. The nest that was pilfered wasn't just any nest; it contained two eggs from Isthol, the Queen. I would have imagined they'd have protected her eggs better, but no. Students, Gryffindors I might add, found them as fair game. Now they feel inclined to blame us all."

"Valkyries," Harry coughed. "I think we learnt something about them in history of magic" –Slytherin gave him a sharp look—. "Oh – it must be something about this. I can't remember, everyone hates history."

"All lessons are important, you could have been of some use to us, helped save lives, but your ignorance fails you. Remember that, knowledge is important," Slytherin reprimanded.

Harry looked at him strangely. "You sound like a Ravenclaw."

Slytherin smiled without much warmth. "Knowledge is power" – _That's more like a Slytherin, _Harry thought – "You can twist it to your will, knowledge of others, knowledge of the world helps you to manipulate anyone and anything to your advantage."

Harry kept his head bent lest he say something he would regret. He concentrated on the cauldrons, the smell almost gone.

Slytherin waited in silence until finally the last cauldron was wiped clean, and Harry stood with aching hands, a cricked neck and a bent back.

Slytherin flicked his wand to disappear the cauldrons and the cloth. He strode out the door without a word and Harry hobbled behind him. Slytherin led the way down the other end of the corridor and past a statue Harry recognized. _The one eyed-witch, _he thought. They went down numerous flights of stairs, to the lower castle. Harry knew where they were going. He had been there in his second year. The Slytherin common room.

When they had reached the blank wall in the dungeons Harry was aching more than ever.

"Muggle wraith," Slytherin said. Harry scowled at the password.

The common room was as he remembered it from his short visit; splendidly embellished in expensive finery. There wasn't anyone in it, because he was sure it was well past midnight. Slytherin took a miniature staircase to a lone room off the side of the common room, not near what Harry assumed were the dormitories. He opened the door, and gave Harry a push in. The room was, like the common room, decorated in green and silver. The unfamiliarity of it struck Harry. _What am I even doing here? I should be with the Gryffindors, _he thought.

"You will sleep here," Slytherin said. "Go into the common room when you wake up and ask one of the students to take you to the baths. Then come down to the Great Hall. We passed it on the way here, do you remember?"

Harry nodded, vaguely recalling where it was.

"I want you in the Great Hall no later than seven o'clock." Harry grimaced at how early that was but didn't object. Slytherin felt in his robes and threw him something; it was a bottle of orange antidote Hufflepuff had brewed. "Drink it in the morning."

As soon as Slytherin left Harry slumped on the bed, drained. Kicking off his shoes and placing the antidote on the bedside table, he didn't even bother to get into the blanket and just fell asleep, as he was. His dreams were, strangely, not terrifying as usual. He was too tired to have nightmares, and in that he found bliss.


	5. Missing

**Chapter Five**

Sneers came to her from every direction. Sarah sighed. Things would never change between the rest of the Slytherins and herself. She had committed an atrocity. She had betrayed them willingly. They would never forgive or accept her. After all, she had made friends with Potter.

Malfoy didn't seem prudent to the fact that _he _had tried to make friends with Harry in their first year. He led the small, snide attacks on her. The rest of the House rallying behind him. Sarah didn't spend any longer than necessary in the Common Room. She sometimes cursed herself for arguing with the Sorting Hat. _But then again_, she reasoned, _I probably wouldn't be better off there either, though I would have friends._

"_Mistresss," _Methuselya hissed, poking his head out from the sleeve of her robes. "_Are they giving you trouble mistresss?"_

"_No," _she murmured to her pet, "_Don't worry about it." _A few people close to her shrank back when she spoke, eyes darting from her to the yellowy eyes of her snake. Despite being in Slytherin House, they were still frightened by her speaking Parseltongue. No one would forget the fiasco of her second year.

Rather like Harry, she was forced to endure stares and whispers at the start of every year.

"That's the heir of Slytherin," the younger students would whisper poisonously, taking care not to look at her, like she could kill with a glance. If only they knew.

It irked her that they said heir. "_The proper term is heiress, and I'm not the only descendant," _she whispered to Methuselya whenever she heard. Unlike Harry's whispers, hers were much more spiteful. They assessed her carefully, watching her every move and dictating how spilling her pumpkin juice could represent a disturbed and dark personality. Things would cool off a bit by the middle of the term as students ran out of things to compare her to being evil. They soon tolerated her, but could never shake their prejudices enough to extend the hand of friendship. In fact, her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione was based on a favour years ago. Only the dramatic circumstances of their second year dissipated the expected Gryffindor prejudices. That and a good dose of luck.

Sarah stared out at the Common Room. The Slytherins looked back, some glaring. They continued to watch her as she made her way to the entrance. The journey was very awkward, as you can imagine. Sarah was not happy with turning her back to a room full of people who hated her, but she would have looked extremely strange walking backwards just so she could keep an eye on them. Plus, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"The Dark Lord ascending," she said to the stone wall. It shifted away, producing an entrance. She walked through, her shoulders relaxing from her stiff posture as she left the Common Room behind her.

* * *

Sarah met Ron and Hermione at the Great Hall; both had looks of worry on their faces.

"Sarah!" Hermione cried, throwing herself onto Sarah. Stumbling back, the smaller girl put her arms around Hermione and patted her gingerly on the back. Methuselya came out of her sleeve to see what the noise was about, but retreated immediately when he saw the crying girl. Sobs wracked Hermione's frame and Sarah didn't need to be told that Harry still hadn't been found. It had been a week. The school had notified his aunt and uncle, but they hadn't answered back. Indeed, the owl that was sent returned with a good deal of fur missing. But, she was sure that no long-term harm was inflicted at the hands of Harry's 'family.'

The Weasley's weren't getting on much better. Harry had considered them his family, and they thought of him that way too. Mr Weasley had written countless angry letters demanding they widen their search and Mrs Weasley, with all the Percy drama added, had a complete breakdown at Harry's disappearance. Ginny wasn't talking to anyone, and spent most of her time shut up in her dormitory not doing anything. Hermione had told them that Ginny was taking it all very hard and was so scared Harry would be dead she was having trouble sleeping. She hadn't attended any classes either and when Fred and George were called upon to try and lift her spirits, she merely listened to their jokes with a blank expression and gave a small trill laugh at the wrong queues. Sarah wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening. Things were falling apart. Everyone knew the Dark Lord was back, and Harry was the only sliver of hope keeping the morale high. And he was gone. She was bracing herself for the full-scale terror that would soon sweep the Wizarding World once the Daily Prophet got ahold of the story.

"Any news?" she mouthed to Ron, who was watching awkwardly. He shook his head. She supposed in this case that no news was sort of good news. It meant Harry wasn't dead because she refused to believe until she had absolute proof.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Hermione gave one last sniff and pulled away. Her red eyes indicated that she had been crying all night, at least. Sarah liked to offer comfort, but she didn't like to cry. It made her feel weak, like letting the other side get one up. _Well, I am in Slytherin, _she thought. Emotions weren't things she was good at expressing.

"C'mon," muttered Ron, "Let's go somewhere we can talk without being overheard." He glared at a third year that had been staring at Hermione's little break down.

Sarah led Hermione to their special place under an old oak tree near Hagrid's hut. Ron followed behind, fearful that Hermione might burst into tears again, which Sarah thought she was likely to do.

"Has something happened?" Sarah asked watching Hermione closely.

"He's-he's disappeared off the face of the Earth Sar," Hermione said in a wobbly voice. "They have no idea where he could be, even Dumbledore." Watery brown eyes were surveying her with some hope. Sarah shook her head at the brunette.

"Sorry Hermione," Sarah said, "I've got nothing either."

"What about Methuselya? Has he heard anything?" Hermione asked.

"_Have you?" _Sarah hissed, transitioning smoothly to Parseltongue. Ron winced a little but Hermione watched curiously. Sarah almost smiled. The bushy-haired bookworm really had an unquenchable desire for knowledge.

"_No mistresss, I have heard nothing," _came the answer from her sleeve. Methuselya didn't show himself much, preferring to keep hidden. He began more public appearances after second-year, but the whispering and pointing that started when someone spotted him wasn't worth it.

"He hasn't heard anything," Sarah informed them.

"He can't have disappeared," Ron said after awhile, "I mean, not intentionally, that'd need serious magic and Harry's average."

Hermione nodded in agreement. _Yeah he is, _Sarah thought, _the Boy-Who-Lived was pretty normal. _

"You know the ministry hasn't searched the Forest? Not well anyway," Ron said seriously.

"The ministry?" Sarah said sharply.

"Yeah, they've gotten involved too," Ron replied. "I still think we should search the Forest, I mean, Harry might've left some clue or something – something only we could understand?"

"Do you honestly think the ministry would _miss _anything, especially when it comes to their 'poster boy'?" Hermione said irritably.

"Do you thing the ministry _wouldn't _miss anything?" Ron retorted. "Like You-Know-Who returning? Like You-Know-Who breaking into the ministry? Like Malfoy's true allegiance?"

"He's right," Sarah said. "The ministry's incompetent."

"You two search! I'm going to do something useful!" Hermione said shrilly, a crazed look entering her eyes.

"Let me guess? The Library?" Ron said condescendingly. He shook his head at her. "You'll never find anything there. You haven't got anything to go on, even I know that."

"We'll see," Hermione snapped, getting to her feet and storming off.

"That one," Ron sighed.

"Not made any headway with her?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what you're on about," Ron said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Are we going to search the Forest or what?"

"Right," Sarah said apprehensively, "Let's go."

They crossed Hagrid's hut and saw that the giant of a man planting pumpkins in his front yard. He waved at them, and they waved back. Sarah could see his eyes searching for the missing person, but none could be found and Hagrid turned away to hide his expression.

The Forbidden Forest was as sinister as ever. As soon as Sarah stepped into its shade she knew she was being watched. Ron moved nervously next to her. They had no idea where Harry had gone, but she knew beings that probably did. But the question was, should she? They didn't attack the young, but they were still unpredictable.

"We have no choice," she said to herself.

"What?" Ron said.

"We have no idea where Harry went, the Forest is huge!" Sarah said. "So we'll have to ask someone."

Ron gave her a weird look. "Who?"

Sarah raised her voice. "Centaurs! Where are you?"

"Are you mad?" Ron hissed at her, looking around like something was going to jump out and pummel them. "They hate us!"

"Just wait."

As she expected, the sound of hooves beating furiously against the leaf covered dirt of the Forest floor could be heard. They were just a few metres from the entrance of the Forest, so Sarah knew there was time to make a run for it if things didn't go well.

Ron gasped as Bane and the others appeared. He had seen Firenze but he had never seen a whole herd. There were a lot of centaurs, and Sarah knew many more were still hidden amongst the trees and shadows surrounding them.

"You _dare _summon us?" Bane jeered, looking dangerously down at Sarah, his face just centimetres from hers.

"I didn't summon you, you were the ones that decided to come," Sarah said, taking a step back.

"What did you do with Harry?" Ron demanded.

"You think you can order us?" Bane said. "We centaurs will not be disrespected by anyone, young or not."

"Please," Sarah said, "We just want to know where he is. This was the last place he was."

"Tell them," a new centaur spoke, one with long dark hair, and a smooth face, unlike Bane's, which hard a small beard.

"Mogarian," Bane said with a small, undistinguishable salute, "They have disrespected the-"

"You care too much about respect," Mogarian said, "And did you forget who the leader of this herd is?"

Ron and Sarah exchanged gleeful looks.

"No," Bane said. "But—"

"Tell them," Mogarian said, a hint of impatience in his voice. The other centaurs stirred behind the two, some looking to agree with Bane, however most seeming to agree with Mogarian.

"The Tenure has been activated," Bane said finally.

"What's 'the Tenure'?" Sarah asked.

"Did they teach you nothing at that school?" Bane snorted.

"It is an ancient spell, that was activated by your friend, Mr. Potter. It should have never even been initiated," Mogarian said, casting his eyes towards Bane.

"He insulted us, and threatened us," Bane defended stamping down on his front feet for emphasis.

"I left you in charge Bane, for a very short period of time," Mogarian roared. Bane flinched back and Sarah thought she saw him pale slightly. Mogarian's rage was to be feared. Sarah had always seen him as the calm one, now it appeared she was wrong.

"I-I did-it was necessary," Bane cowered back, his height. Mogarian waved him away and Bane went to the back of the herd, head down but fists clenched.

"Mars is bright tonight," Mogarian said to Sarah and Ron. "Mars is bright, but not bright enough to signify loss, I think your friend Mr Potter is safe. But something is coming. Or already has."

"Already has?" Ron repeated. "What's already happened to Harry?"

Mogarian didn't answer.

"Look, we just want to find our friend, and you seem to have some idea where he is. Just tell us, tell us everything," Sarah said.

"Tell you everything," Mogarian said slowly, and Sarah filled with dread, she had made a mistake. "Tell everything to younglings we don't even know. Tell everything, all our secrets, kept for centuries, because you demand it?"

"N-no," Sarah backtracked frantically.

"She meant anything to do with Harry," Ron said helpfully.

"You will get no more from us," Mogarian said calmly, "Leave this Forest, and I warn you not to return."

"Hey, you just wait a minute! This isn't your Forest, it belongs to Hogwarts! We have every right to be here!" Ron said. _With admirable bravery, _Sarah thought. Magorian was more frightening than Bane; you could feel the raw, untamed power coming from him. Ron must have felt it too, because he grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her away from the angry centaurs. Mogarian signalled for the centaurs to stand down. The herd watched the children disappear from view.

The two ran full pelt out of the Forest. Once they were a good distance away they stopped, gasping for breath.

"Why," Sarah said, "did you say that?"

"I just thought," Ron said, "well, I dunno."

"Nevermind," Sarah said dismissively. "'The Tenure'. We have something to go on."

"Let's go tell Hermione," Ron said, "I can't wait to see her face. We actually found something! Bet she's still looking!"

Sarah managed a smile. "To the Library."


	6. Brooms, sloths and a new friend

**Chapter Six**

"Cub, grip your wand tighter!" Slytherin reprimanded. It was class time and the rest of the Slytherin elites watched him distastefully. Not only was he a Gryffindor amongst Slytherins, he was a Gryffindor that had severely wounded one of their own.

"I know, but I cant!" Harry said frustrated, "this wand keeps trying to reject me!"

"Don't be stupid boy," Slytherin said as the rest of the class snickered. "The wand is perfectly fine. It is _you."_

"It's not even _my _wand!" Harry said hotly.

"For the last time cub, we looked everywhere. We couldn't find it!" Slytherin said with finality.

Harry just nodded dumbly, swallowing his anger at the unfairness. Everyone knew that using your own wand gave you a fair chance of defeating your opponent.

"Get back to your sloths," Slytherin said. "No one will leave this room until your sloth is a glimmering tea set." Harry snorted quietly and sneakily glanced at the girl on the table next to him. She was waving her wand in a sort of 'O' shape. Harry hastened to copy her. The whole class was doing the spell non-verbally so he couldn't get the spell. Instead he willed it to transform. It wasn't a surprise to him when nothing happened, he had never been good at Transfiguration, and he had only passed because Hermione had helped him. Eventually he got bored from his attempts, and his sloth still very much a sloth, he rested his elbows on the bulky old desk, and drifted off into thought.

He had settled into his life at the new – _old _Hogwarts well enough. He had been here for a week, and although he still got lost occasionally he was able to memorize everything quicker than his first year in the future.

It got really confusing thinking about futures and pasts. Harry found that if he thought about it too much, everything muddled in his head.

In the end Harry had to stay behind in class while the rest of the Slytherin elites packed up and left. His sloth had managed to its legs in a knot, and Slytherin was not amused.

"It is sort of funny," Harry said, his lips twitching.

"No it isn't," Slytherin scowled. "Did you learn nothing in the future? You can't even do a simple Transfiguration spell!"

"You didn't exactly…well we may have learnt it, I don't know," Harry said unsurely. "Why did you put me in the Slytherin elites? You know I'm not up to that standard."

"I put you in the elites because wherever you're from, _whenever _you're from, you'll need the training. I've worked with children for a long time boy, and your manner is different from most. It's like you're haunted by something," Slytherin said. Harry just sat at his desk in silence. Slytherin waited, but when he realized he was getting no answer, he looked annoyed. "_Tempera Furor." _Harry flinched, but the sloth was the one the spell was aimed at. With an odd squeak, it transformed into a tea set; glistening in the light.

"Wow," Harry said, examining the flawless surface of one of the cups. He hung it from his pinky, the delicate looking handle obviously much sturdier than it looked.

"Yes, wow," Slytherin said drily. "Tell me boy, is there something you can do?"

"Well," Harry fumbled, "I can play Quidditcth."

"Quidditch?" Slytherin's sharp blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

"I can ride a broom," Harry deadpanned. He knew the magic of Quidditch would be lost on Slytherin, and that having never seen, or probably never will see a game of Quidditch, he wouldn't understand.

"A skill, but not really an important one," Slytherin said thoughtfully. "You are dismissed, go back to the common room."

"Do I have to?" Harry groaned. "All your House hates me."

"That's your fault. Though, if you prefer, you can go and play with the Gryffindors," Slytherin said, his blue eyes slightly mocking.

"Play?" Harry asked.

"What else do Gryffindors do? They _play."_ Slytherin smirked arrogantly.

"Right," Harry said. He knew Slytherin was having him on. "Well I'll just go and 'play' then shall I?"

Slytherin gave him a very rare smile. It was amazing just how much it transformed his face. The sharpness and coldness of his eyes diminished, and his face looked younger and even more handsome.

Harry turned around quickly and left through the heavy oak doors. Slytherin smiling was still a little unsettling to him.

He mindlessly walked through corridor after corridor before he realized what he was doing. He backtracked a little, and went up several different revolving staircases to get to the portrait hole. Once outside he realized that he didn't know the password.

"Damn," he mumbled. He really wasn't having a good time in this place.

"Cat got your tongue?" said a bored voice.

Harry looked up to see the Fat Lady watching him. Or what should have been the Fat Lady. She had a slender figure, and was most definitely not the voluptuous woman Harry knew. Instead of the over-the-top hair piled on top of her head, she had light brown curls running down her back and a smooth porcelain face with none of the wrinkles the Fat Lady had. In fact the woman in the painting was very attractive, and was currently staring down at him looking annoyed.

"You lost weight?" he said stupidly.

"What? How dare you! You _insolent _boy!" the Fat Lady cried, looking highly affronted.

Someone chuckled behind him. Harry spun around.

"Did you really insult her weight? You must be a Gryffindor," he grinned. The boy must have been a few years younger than Harry. He had a baby face with pink lips, round blue eyes and golden curls that surrounded his face. "I'm Alistor Cheswock," he said. "Third year."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, and was caught off guard when Alistor just nodded. _Of course, I'm not famous here, _he thought to himself. "Sixth year."

"Sixth year? I haven't seen you around before," Alistor said puzzled.

"I just arrived," Harry said quickly, "Late enrollment."

"Hm, I didn't know you could enroll late. So _are _you a Gryffindor?" Alistor asked.

"Yes, I am, but I have to stay with the Slytherins and Lord Slytherin until Lord Gryffindor – er - returns," Harry said.

"That doesn't sound too nice, the Slytherins are so…exclusive," Alistor said.

"Exclusive?" Harry asked.

"Well –" Alistor began.

"Are you going to stand there and have a conversation, or are you going to say the password?" the Fat Lady demanded impatiently.

"Um, yes of course," Alistor said hurriedly. She snorted. _Nice to see she hasn't lost any charm, _Harry thought. "Beezlebub," Alistor said. The Fat Lady clicked and swung open. Harry and Alistor scrambled through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The difference between the Slytherin Common Room and the Gryffindor one was stark. While the Slytherin Common Room was exquisite and classy, the Gryffindor Common Room was much homier. It had a large fireplace (though no fire had been lit yet), and squashy armchairs that were a deep burgundy colour. None of the furniture was mismatched and there were huge red banners with a lion mid-prance hanging down from the rafters. It was not the Gryffindor Common Room Harry had become accustomed to, but it's similarity helped quell some of the homesickness he had been feeling lately.

The room wasn't packed so everyone turned and looked at their entrance. A couple of girls whispered excitedly to each other, giggling and watching him out of the corners of their eyes. Harry swiftly guided Alistor near the fireplace and away from them. He had had more than enough of giggling girls in his own time. That's why he liked Ginny so much; you would never catch her giggling. His stomach dropped at the thought of his girlfriend. He could have slapped himself for forgetting all about her. He thought miserably about what she'd be thinking.

"What do you think, Harry?" Alistor said, after watching Harry's face with confusion.

"It's nice," Harry said. "Very nice."

Alistor nodded in agreement. "What subjects are you doing?" He just kept insisting on a conversation.

"Oh, erm, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology," Harry listed.

"Then how come we haven't seen you in any classes?" A brown haired boy asked who had shamelessly admitted to eavesdropping.

"I'm with the Slytherin elites," Harry said clearly, slightly annoyed and immediately regretting it. The whole room went silent and a hiss went through the Gryffindors.

"Slytherin elites? You're with them?" the boy said disgustedly.

"George stop it!" Alistor said hotly. "He's only with them 'til Lord Gryffindor gets back."

George's eyes narrowed. "Why would you have to wait until Lord Gryffindor returns?" The rest of the Gryffindors nodded with him, some shooting Harry dirty looks.

"Because- I don't know!" Harry said. "I just have to!"

"Where are you from?" one of the giggling girls asked.

"Far away," Harry said vaguely.

"She means where _exactly,_" George said. "You look different, with your strange eyes and those round things you wear over them, and you act different, like you know this place."

"I've been here for a week! I know most of this place," Harry said defensively. He knew it was out of the question to tell them where he was really from, but this boy was getting on his nerves.

"Stop everyone, Harry's a Gryffindor, he's one of our own," Alistor said. "Come on George."

"If you were bigger, I would say let's take it outside, but this skinny lad wouldn't last three seconds," George sneered.

"What do you mean' 'take it outside'?" Harry asked, his temper flaring. He was a _Gryffindor, _and this wasn't how Gryffindors acted. They were almost as bad as the Slytherins.

"Well that just proves it," George said. "Take it outside means a race." He paused. "On _brooms _if you can't figure that out either."

"Then let's take it outside," Harry said at once.

"Harry no!" Alistor cried.

"Don't worry Alistor, I've got this," Harry said in a low voice. The younger boy shut his mouth, looking worried.

"Fine," George said as the rest of the Gryffindors snickered. "Outside, ten minutes." He walked away quickly, a gaggle of supporters following him through the portrait hole, throwing Harry amused looks. Harry just watched grimly. These Gryffindors needed to be taught a lesson. He never thought that he would say that about his own House, but it was true. This sort of behavior was unacceptable from them.

"Harry," Alistor said as soon as George was gone. "That's George Redwood, he's the best flyer in Hogwarts! You can't just challenge him!"

"I know a George," he said absentmindedly, not listening to the younger boy. "He was much nicer than that prat."

"But Harry, you don't understand, he's _good,_" Alistor said. Harry looked at the boy's earnest face and smiled.

"Come watch me," Harry said grinning. "I promise you, it'll be a treat."

"If you say so," Alistor said resignedly, giving up trying to talk sense into him. The boy followed Harry out of the portrait hole, and when he realized that Harry had no idea where to go, he took the lead.

They made their way to the Entrance Hall. Nothing much was changed about it. It was still a huge cavernous room, but there was an eerie glow to it, and Harry noticed that the roof was lit by tiny twinkling lights. Harry squinted up at them. No, they weren't twinkling, they were _moving._

"Faeries," Alistor said once he realized what Harry was looking at. "Hogwarts has heaps of them, and they're really easy to catch too, you just tempt them with a bit Grindlewurst."

"What's Grindlewurst?" Harry asked looking curiously at Alistor. He had seen faeries in fairy lights in his fourth year, but never thought that they could have a permanent placement at Hogwarts.

"It's like milk, but instead of coming from cows, it comes from the bladder of a unicorn," Alistor explained, taking a left out of the Entrance Hall.

"You mean unicorn pee?" Harry said horrified.

"Yes, and it's really easy to get as well, you just follow the unicorns, and – " Alistor said enthusiastically, quickening his pace as they walked down the slope towards where the Quidditch pitch would.

"I don't want to know," Harry said cutting him off. "Do the faeries stay here everyday?"

"No, they die at the end of each day," Alistor said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Don't worry," Alistor said quickly, seeing the look on Harry's face. "They have very short life span. They only live for a day. Then the house elves get more of them."

"How come I haven't seen any bodies, I mean they'd probably drop like flies," Harry demanded. Maybe Hermione would get off her case about house elves if she heard this, though he was sure it didn't happen in his time.

"They disappear when they die. Like a 'poof' sort of thing," Alistor said, leading him to a little cupboard on the side of a small clearing. Harry could see a grassy platform elevated in the middle of it, with the Gryffindors from the common room and some students from other Houses gathering around it. "There are no bodies."

"How do you know so much about them?" Harry asked. Alistor flushed slightly.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered glancing around nervously, "But I'm rather fond of Care of Magical Creatures."

"They still have that?" Harry said. He shook his head a little. "I mean the have it now? Oh nevermind. What's so bad about it?"

"People don't think it's an important skill, and I'll get teased for sure," Alistor said, his baby blue eyes widening.

"Who cares what they think?" Harry said. "Look, do whatever you want, it's not like it's anything to do with them."

"I don't know where you're from," Alistor said shaking his head, "but things don't work like that here."

_Yeah, _Harry thought, _I've noticed. _

* * *

"The rules are simple," a loud voice said, hushing the crowd that had gathered. From the air, Harry could see a mix of red, yellow, blue and green. He moved slightly to the left, so the sun was out of his eyes and he could see the small platform clearer. His jaw dropped. There. Elevated above the students were the unmistakable figures of the Founders. Well, three of them anyway. He could see Slytherin impatiently tapping his feet, and most likely whispering to Ravenclaw to hurry up her speech.

"What are they doing here?" Harry whispered to himself.

"The Head of Houses come to watch every race," Redwood answered.

"You really need to stop eavesdropping," Harry glared at him.

"And you need to get yourself a faster broom," Redwood retorted.

"Oh Merlin, most of the school is out here," Harry groaned. Redwood just smiled. Harry ignored him and tuned back into the speech.

"…three times around the castle, and that includes the Lake, as well as the Forest. Is that understood riders?" Ravenclaw looked up at the pair of them. Redwood gave a shout of affirmation. Harry followed suit, though from the laughter that rose up to greet him and the sight of Slytherin shaking his head, he felt he had given more of a yodel. Georg guffawed from his broom.

"On marks, get set go!" Ravenclaw said in quick succession.

Redwood sped off immediately, but Harry caught by surprise at how fast Ravenclaw had begun the race floundered in the air before shooting after him. The broom he was using, a school broom, was obviously not as good as Redwood's, but he noted Redwood was not as good a flier as he was.

Harry had a natural gift, an affinity with the broom. As soon as they had maneuvered around the west side of the castle, he had his broom down packed. He knew just how much pressure to add where to make it turn left, or go right. He knew the speed in which he should swerve, and he knew how he could outfly Redwood. Taking a sharp left, Harry suddenly swerved in front of the brunet, causing the other boy to halt for a split second. Nonetheless it was enough.

Harry continued at a steady pace, and tilted his head to glimpse Redwood struggling to catch up with him. He knew he was the superior flyer, and Redwood had no chance.

Redwood attempted a few take overs of his own, getting more and more desperate, only to be easily thwarted each time. Every time they passed the crowd of watchers, they could hear cheers, and yells of encouragement. On the third and final lap, comfortably in front, Harry chanced a look at Slytherin who was watching him thoughtfully, and Harry thought, slightly impressed. Even though he didn't care what Slytherin thought, it still gave him a jump of joy to have impressed one of the Founder. Harry powered on with a new kind of happy energy.

The race was over in a mere half an hour. Redwood touched down ten full minutes after Harry had finished, and watched resentfully as admirers swamped Harry.

Harry however, tried to push them away as gently as he could, most of his admirers being girls. His back was numb from all the claps on the back he had received, and all he wanted was some peace, and the company of his only friend.

With clenched fists, Redwood pushed his way through to the champion and held out his hand. Everyone quieted down.

"You did good," Redwood said brusquely. "Well done."

"Thanks," Harry said awkwardly, shaking the brunet's hand.

Redwood nodded at him, turned on his heel and left.

"Come away everyone," Slytherin said, striding along the students, who created a path for him. He stopped when he reached Harry. "You weren't lying when you said you could fly cub," Slytherin said. "Congratulations, the race is yours. You replace George as our new champion flyer. In fact, you flattened the poor boy." Slytherin smirked like he couldn't care less. "Never liked that him anyway." Harry pretended not to hear.

"Alistor!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically, glad to have an excuse to move away from Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were dispersing the crowd, and both gave Harry beaming smiles, which he returned. Harry turned his attention back to the third year. "Alistor, I said you were in for a treat, didn't I?"

"Y-you – y-you completely flattened him! _Demolished _him! Where did you learn to fly like that?" Alistor asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"Oh here and there," Harry said waving his hand. "Never mind that now, let's go up and have some supper, I'm starving."

"Okay," Alistor said, looking at Harry with reverence.

Together, the both took the long walk back up to the castle for a quick shower and some food to fill their stomachs.


	7. To the Library

**Chapter Seven**

"The Tenures?" Hermione said, her eyes scanning the rows and rows of books in the caverns of the Hogwart's Library.

"Yeah we already told you, 'Tenures'," Ron said a little annoyed at having to repeat himself so many times.

Hermione just ignored him, tapping a finger against the shelves she passed. Sarah went the other way, trying to scan everything as hawk-like as Hermione was. They were surrounded by thousands of books, and Sarah thought dejectedly that the likelihood of finding what they were looking for quickly was very unlikely.

Many minutes later it was Ron that came up with a solution.

"This is a pointless waste of time!" Ron groaned. Hermione shot him a vitriolic look.

"Well if your best friend is a 'pointless waste of time', you're welcome to leave," she said irritably. Hermione took out her frustration differently to Ron. Sarah sighed inwardly as she settled herself for what would be another tennis match of wits between the two,

"I didn't say that, did I?" Ron said starting to get angry. Sarah could see him trying to control himself, and she thought this anger might be pent up. _It's because your not here Harry_, she thought, _everyone's so worried about you. _

"You might as well have," Hermione snapped. "You're no help at all, you just sit there yapping away!"

"Well you're the clever one!" Ron said, "_You _think of something, we only keep you for the brains!"

Hermione drew to a halt. "What?" she said so dangerously Ron immediately took a step back. "_What?" _

"Herms, I didn't – " he stuttered.

"Don't call me Herms," Hermione said shakily, fighting back tears. She was gripping her wand tightly over her robes. This was starting to get much worse than their normal squabbles, and Sarah felt she should intervene.

"You know what? Maybe we should leave it for today," she said hastily.

"No," Ron said, "We won't. You want to know about the 'Tenures'?" he said rhetorically. He raised his wand and Sarah and Hermione both flinched. He didn't pay any attention to them and just shouted. "_Accio _the 'Tenures'." About a dozen books flew from nearby shelves, some of them knocking other books off shelves to get to Ron. Sarah saw his eyes widen as he realized his mistake. He only had time to cover his head as books painfully crashed into him. Sarah and Hermione both jumped out of the way in time.

The commotion they caused had the entire library quieted and staring at them, until Madam Pinch broke the silence.

"Out of my library!" she screeched. "Out! Out! OUT!"

Sarah and Hermione immediately grabbed as many of the accioed books as they could carry, pulled on their bags and ran out of the library. Ron, who was still recovering from his spell, was less quick and Madam Pince enchanted his bag to hit him repeatedly as he rushed out of the library.

"Well done Ronald," Hermione said breathlessly, once they were safe they were safe in the corridor. "We can't go in there for a while now."

"Well, we have the books," Ron said impatiently, gesturing to the ones Sarah and Hermione were holding.

"They might not even be helpful, just a mere mentions of what we want to know," Hermione snapped back.

"It's because it was _my_ idea that you're in such a snit," Ron said angrily. "I got you the books!"

"Excuse me? Last time I looked _you _weren't the 'brains' of this group!" Hermione yelled. Sarah was immensely glad this was a deserted corridor.

"You're still mad about that? I'm _sorry, _okay Hermione? I'm sorry!" Ron said exasperatedly. "Why is everything I do not good enough for you?"

"Leave me alone!" she said through tears.

"Fine," Ron snapped, whirling around and storming in the other direction.

"Sarah – " she mumbled turning to me.

"Not a word Herms," Sarah said gently. She took the books from Hermione's shaking arms. "I can look at them tonight."

Hermione gave her a wobbly smile and they walked in silence until they parted. Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room, and Sarah went to the Slytherin common room.

As she walked she glanced down at the titles. _The Mysteries of Time Travel _and _Goldfinch's guide to Time _were among the horde. Sarah had a sinking feeling that she knew Harry was far, far away at the moment.

As soon as she had brushed her teeth and gotten dressed in her silk pyjamas, she crawled into her four-poster poster bed and opened _The Mysteries of Time Travel. _She yawned as she flicked through page after page of complicated diagrams and even more complicated explanations. She moved into the common room, with a dark green bathrobe wrapped around her when her dorm mates started showing up for bed, looking at her suspiciously.

It was a large number of time and pages later that Sarah found any mention of the 'Tenures' and it was even further on reading that she found an explanation. She read it carefully, her eyes widening with every word. She took a deep breath. This was not good.

She scrambled to her feet and walked with a quickening pace to the Gryffindor common room.

"Tapeworm," she said to the portrait. The Fat Lady looked down at her sniffily.

"The password's changed," she said. "Or didn't your Gryffindor friends tell you?"

Sarah gave a cry of frustration. She really needed to tell Ron and Hermione what she found out. They would have to completely change the way they approached this problem.

"Sar?" Ron came stumbling into view. She looked at him surprised. He was in a terrible state. His red hair was a mess and his whole figure was drooped.

"Ron what happened?" she asked.

"Just been walking around," he mumbled. He looked completely wilted.

"She'll come 'round," Sarah said comfortingly.

"You think so?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"So what're you here for Sar?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Sarah said. She couldn't burden him when he was like this. "I just came to say goodnight."

"Oh how sweet, am I going to wait for the password all night?" the Fat Lady asked wapishly.

"G'night Sar," Ron said tiredly. "Bumble Bee," he said to the Fat Lady who swung open with a scowl. "Are you coming in?"

Sarah shook her head and walked away with a little wave at Ron. Telling them will only make their stress worse.

Her findings weighed heavily in her mind as she climbed into bed. Whichever way they got Harry back, it would cost them.


	8. Godric and Leofrick Gryffindor

**Chapter Eight**

Harry's hands were shaking slightly with nerves as he sat in the 'throne room', as he liked to call it, waiting for the arrival of Godric Gryffindor. This time, however, he wasn't cleaning cauldrons. He was seated in a chair by Slytherin's side.

"Stop fidgeting," Slytherin said impatiently. "Where is Godric?"

"He'll be here soon I expect," Ravenclaw said coolly. "Then Harry can stay with him, and you needn't bother yourself anymore."

"Oh, I don't mind him so much," Slytherin said, "he's just a bit incompetent sometimes."

"And right here," Harry said annoyed.

"Yes we noticed," Slytherin said, shifting in the green robes he was wearing. The founders were all dressed in their House's colours and were waiting for Gryffindor to arrive.

After another agonizing half hour, Harry was resting his head on the table, bored. Who knew the Lion founder was horrible with punctuality?

Slytherin cast him an annoyed glance but didn't seem to work up the bother to reprimand him. The past few days had all been a blur leading up to the arrival of Harry's hero. Well, at least he considered his founder to be his hero. There were others, Sirius, Dumbledore, the Weasleys who were heroes to him. _Too bad Sirius is dead,_ he thought a little bitterly. Though it had been more than months since his godfather tumbled to his death, it still hurt.

"Well at least he's not dead yet," Harry thought aloud. He froze when he saw three heads whirl around to look at him.

"What was that love?" Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes, I'd be interested to hear that answer as well," Slytherin said.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking aloud," Harry said uncomfortably.

"About death?" Ravenclaw said with a masklike expression.

Harry racked his brains for a suitable lie. After his little trip with Hermione in their third year, he knew little changes could make big differences.

"Don't bother lying either Harry," Ravenclaw said to him. Harry realized that while he had been thinking, he had been staring into her eyes.

"You _didn't," _he hissed furiously.

Ravenclaw clasped her hands, unperturbed. "No, I didn't. But if you don't take this chance to explain, perhaps in future I will." At Harry's uncertain look she added, "I think we more than deserve answers."

Harry sighed. "I was thinking about my godfather. He-he died recently," Harry swallowed. "Killed in battle at the Ministry actually," he gave a cold laugh. "Bastards."

"Oh _dear_," Hufflepuff said, her beautiful face wrought with sympathy. "How terrible." She couldn't seem to find the right words to say, but her expression was more than enough for Harry. He smiled slightly at her in thanks.

Ravenclaw's expression softened slightly and Slytherin remained impassive altogether.

"Well, I'm sorry about your godfather. What about your parents though child?" Ravenclaw asked. Harry winced, a wince that didn't go unnoticed by Slytherin.

He opened his mouths to tell them, rather dejectedly. He couldn't bear pity, he hadn't known his parent, and he wished with all his heart he could have, but he didn't, so it didn't hurt him like Sirius' death.

The heavy doors slammed opened at that moment, and everyone's attention was diverted to the entrance of a tall, well built man with brown hair and warm brown eyes. Behind him was a boy that was equally tall with brown hair and dark green eyes. Their resemblance was striking and Harry knew, not only from their red and gold attire, that they were Godric and Leofrick Gryffindor.

He let out a squeak. Blushing furiously he clapped both hands to his mouth as everyone once again looked at him. Slytherin rolled his eyes and strolled up to the other man, shaking his hand. "Long journey Godric? You're late."

"Well you know how it is Salazar. We couldn't help but stop for a good bit of hunting, we heard that there – "

"Yes, yes, we get it," Ravenclaw interrupted. "We have been waiting to discuss more important matters."

"Come now Rowena," Gryffindor boomed cheerfully, "Don't be so sour all the time, you're starting to remind me of Salazar here." He thumped Slytherin on the back, making him stumble. Harry started laughing. It was remarkable what a difference Gryffindor made.

"And who is this?" he asked turning his eyes towards Harry. "You're the one who squeaked, were you not?" That just made Harry laugh even harder. Gryffindor grinned at him. "My, he has a sense of humour."

"This," Slytherin said stiffly, "is Harry Potter. He's a Gryffindor student from – well from the future."

Gryffindor raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" the other boy, Leofrick spoke for the first time. He had been standing by Gryffindor following the conversation with some amusement. His green eyes studied him curiously.

"Yeah," Harry said nervously. There was a silence.

"And you're in my House?" Gryffindor questioned. Harry nodded. "Ha! A student from the future, and he's in _my _House." Gryffindor looked extremely smug. "So what can you tell us about the future?"

"Nothing much, sorry," Harry said apologetically. "I might change it by accident or something, it's really complicated. I don't get it myself."

Gryffindor looked a little disappointed but seemed to push it aside. "You're vague aren't you?"

"Yes he certainly is, we had to wrestle answers from him," Ravenclaw remarked.

"And what were the answers?" Leofrick asked.

No one spoke, a little awkward about bringing up their earlier conversation.

"They only know that my name is Harry Potter and my godfather was murdered in front of my by some completely evil _gits _who do everything they're told," Harry said shortly.

The Gryffindors stared at him.

"Really Leo, did you have to ask?" Hufflepuff scolded gently. Leofrick looked a little ashamed.

"Sorry Harry," he said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine," Harry replied with a mumble. "Shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Well, my boy, you're in my house, we shall train you to get your revenge," Gryffindor said conspiratorially. Ravenclaw gave him a withering look.

"You will not," she said, "that is the reason why things always go in circles, and never stop. This should stop with Harry."

"I would stop if I had a choice," Harry replied grimly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Slytherin asked suddenly. He had been quiet the entire time, mulling whatever in his mind. Harry frankly could not read him. Where was this supposed evil?

"Nothing, at all," Harry said, rubbing his forehead, absentmindedly tracing his scar. "Didn't you have to talk about Valkyries with – Lord? – Gryffindor?"

"Yes, we do," Hufflepuff said diplomatically. She gestured for the Gryffindors to sit down. They did so obediently. Leofrick sat on the right hand side of Gryffindor,and Gryffindor sat next to Slytherin. The magnificent red and gold throne was finally filled.

"So, Helga, what is this about the Valkyries?" Gryffindor asked. Slytherin let out a snort.

"_Your _students pilfered the nest of the Queen, _that's _what this is about," he sneered. His dislike of Gryffindors had resurfaced.

"They're just children Salazar. Have some leniency," Gryffindor said benignly. "They probably thought it was a sport."

"They've put the school in danger," Ravenclaw said through gritted teeth.

"Even so..." Gryffindor was still defending his students' actions. Harry felt it was in vain, if the expressions on the other Founders' faces were anything to go by.

"Even so nothing Godric," Helga cut it, even her tone was slightly chilly. Gryffindor looked taken aback.

"Fine," he consented, "Perhaps they were out of line."

"They must be punished," Slytherin said drily.

"Who were they?" Gryffindor asked resignedly.

"George Redwood has been identified as the leader, so you'll want to investigate his little 'gang.'" Ravenclaw said. "Now onto actual business." Harry smirked slightly at the thought of that prat getting in trouble. Just because George was nice to him now, mainly because of Harry's excellent performance in the race, didn't mean he was nice to anyone else. Harry had caught him bullying Alistor the other day and he suspected it wasn't the first time.

The Founders started to discuss a plan of attack for their imminent confrontation with the Valkyries. They were apparently gathering forces, wary of the powerful magic protecting Hogwarts.

"They'll only use their own race," Gryffindor explained. "They don't trust anyone else not to double cross them. So we'll only be expecting Valkyries."

"What does a Valkyrie look like?" Harry asked curiously. Gryffindor looked at him startled.

"You don't know? Don't you have them in the future?"

Harry shook his head.

"Think of them as large, ugly vultures with the head of a cat," Gryffindor said.

Slytherin swelled indignantly. "Don't poison his mind with your rubbish. They have the head of a lion," he told Harry, his icy eyes annoyed.

Gryffindor laughed warmly. "Whatever you say Salazar."

"Can we continue?" Hufflepuff asked exasperatedly.

Harry listened once more as they began planning. None of them could seem to agree on anything. Gryffindor wanted to attack head on, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were all for blackmail, perhaps kidnap one of Queen Isthol's daughters? While Hufflepuff argued that they should talk peacefully. The other Founders immediately scoffed at her idea, the loudest being Slytherin.

By the end of the meeting, Harry had zoned out half an hour back, the Founders had reached a moot point. Slytherin stood and swept gracefully out of the room, robes billowing. Harry stood to follow, but Gryffindor stopped him.

"You're of my house, remember?" he said. Harry nodded uncertainly. Did this mean Slytherin wasn't his temporary guardian? Shame, he'd miss the git.

"Leo," Gryffindor said, "show Harry to the Gryffindor Tower. I want to talk to a bit more," he added to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, both of whom had remained in their seats. The tall boy stood, and gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry did so, with one curious glance back at the remaining Founders.

"So, Helga? Rowena? I did not want to ask in front of the boy. What's so special about him? Other than that he's from the future?" Gryffindor surveyed them, his brown eyes sharp. "You want him trained by me."

The two women looked at each other.

"I don't know," Hufflepuff finally said. "But we do know that he's had a hard lot in life, and he has enemies. He's a good boy and I feel, I _feel _as though we should help him."

"Indeed," Ravenclaw nodded. "I feel the same too."

"So you're doing this based on a _feeling?" _Gryffindor asked incredulously.

"Salazar feels it too," Hufflepuff said, "even though he'll deny it, he does."

"You'll see Godric you haven't spent enough time with him yet," Ravenclaw said ominously.


	9. Help from the Headmaster

**Chapter Nine**

"You're spending all your time in the library now," Ron complained on the way to Potions, their only shared class. "You're getting worse than Hermione."

"I think it's great she's taking initiative and furthering her studies, unlike _some," _she looked pointedly at Ron, who just shrugged. They kept climbing down the steps to the lower castle, shuffling closer together as it got colder and darker.

"I don't know how you manage to sleep in the dungeons, it's bloody freezing down here," Ron said.

"I agree with him, for once," Hermione said, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "It's really cold."

Sarah had been silent through their arguments, reluctant to say anything lest they catch on to what she was actually doing in the library. Now, the subject safely out of the way, she shrugged.

"You get used to the cold," Sarah replied, and it was true. Like snakes, the Slytherins seemed to be cold blooded, and didn't feel so much as a chill.

"I guess you have to," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Sarah said offhandedly, wondering whether Ron would kick up another fuss if she went to the library again.

She knew that they, Hermione especially, would be a great help researching, but they didn't need to know. And she'd told them the Tenures was a dead end, so if Sarah wanted their help, she'd have to explain why she lied, and that was something she didn't want to burden them with. Especially since Hermione was showing signs of liking Ron back.

Small signs, like lingering gazes, little smiles at his stupid habits. It was adorable, and that had Sarah pondering if she would ever have anyone special enough to gaze at. She didn't find herself attracted to anyone lately. There were a few boys in the past whom she'd been interested in, but no one in their right mind would go out with a Slytherin, except for a Slytherin. And all the Slytherins hated her.

"_I think you should tell them mistresss," _Methuselya hissed from her sleeve. He had been adamant on this since he found out. He had been absolutely no help in the Library, refusing to until she told her friends.

"_No, stop asking," _Sarah snapped. Ron and Hermione looked at her. She smiled apologetically at them and continued talking in a soft hiss. _"You could be more of a help you know."_

"_Yes, I could help you leave me," _Methuselya hissed back. Sarah stopped walking.

"_You think I would leave you?" _she hissed gently, letting him slide onto her palm so she could see him better. He wriggled uncomfortably, his black scales shining. _"You're coming with me wherever I go. I won't leave you. Ever. Unless that's what you want?" _The last part had never occurred to her before. What if Methuselya didn't want to come with her? He'd been with her all his life, she just assumed he would. Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable.

"_I go where you go mistress," _Methuselya said happily. Sarah relaxed.

"_Thank you," _she said sincerely. He nodded back and then slid into her sleeve once again.

"Are you done yet?" a voice complained.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Sorry, yeah," Sarah said.

"What was that about anyway Sarah?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, he's just upset about Harry," Sarah said to them, well aware of Methuselya shifting on her arm, hissing amusedly.

"Oh, yes, everyone is," Hermione sighed. "They're all starting to lose hope."

Indeed the students had been trudging along dejectedly the past few days. Harry had been missing for three weeks now, and usually when you're missing for that long, it meant you were never going to be found. It was getting really bad, and everyone was getting really worried. Dumbledore had been missing for a week now, which didn't help quiet the nervousness around the castle.

They took their seats on a quiet bench in the corner of the room, so they could whisper to each other without being told off, and started setting up. Slughorn was running unusually late. The rest of the class started chatting, Parvati and Lavendar doing each other's hair, not the least bit interested in setting up their cauldron and getting he finally made an appearance he looked haggard, like he hadn't slept properly. As soon as he set his briefcase down, he pointed at Sarah, Hermione and Ron in turn.

"You three are to go to the Headmaster's office immediately," he said. The rest of the class looked curiously at them, and there were several excited whispers of 'Dumbledore's back!' Parvati and Lavendar were listening intently to Slughorn now. "Don't take your bags, you'll be coming back."

With that he turned his back on them and started writing on the board. "Today class, we'll be making Amortentia, or more commonly called, a love potion. If you turn to page …"

Sarah exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron before standing and leaving the room, several eyes following their progress. Once safely out of earshot, they started talking.

"What do you think he wants?" Sarah asked. "We can't be in trouble, we haven't done anything."

"Who cares? We get out of Potions!" Ron said happily. Hermione glowered at him.

"It could be bad news about Harry," she said, causing Ron to deflate quickly. He scratched his head, looking worried now.

"We'll soon find out. We're nearly there," Sarah said.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them next to the gargoyles at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She greeted them with a nod, and then said the password 'Acid Pops.' She escorted them up the steps in silence. A silence which worried the trio. When they got to Dumbledore's door, she knocked once and went in. They followed her.

Dumbledore was waiting. He looked older than Sarah had ever seen him. His silver beard glistened just as much as his blue eyes. He smiled warmly at each of them.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to three chairs in front of his desk. They sat obediently. Professor McGonagall took her place beside Dumbledore. "Would any of you care for some Sherbert Lemons?" Hermione and Sarah shook their heads while Ron accepted. McGonagall looked like she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes impatiently.

"I think you know why I've asked for your presence here," Dumbledore said clasping his withered hands together. "We need to find Harry, and we need to find him quickly. He's probably told you of the prophecy, and you know how important he is to the survival of half the population."

"No offense sir, but it's 'cos of the prophecy he went of in such a snit, sir," Ron mumbled, his mouth filled with sherbert lemon. Hermione looked disgusted.

"I told you Albus," McGonagall scowled.

"I know it's been a great weight in his mind, and I'm sorry for that. But there is no other way. He had to learn of it sometime. It's best if he accepted it. I expected you to help him do that." Twinkling blue eyes stared hard at them for a second.

Sarah looked down ashamed.

"Never mind that now," he continued. "We have to get him back. If there is anything, _anything _whatsoever you know that could be of some help, please tell us."

Hermione shifted a bit in her chair. This was not missed by McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, is there something you would like to say?"

Ron's eyes widened, but Hermione refused to look at either of them. "Ron and Sarah went into the Forbidden Forest to try and find some clues, Professor," she said, her cheeks reddening with each word. Ron's mouth was wide open, and Sarah was filled with dread. Dumbledore was going to find out about the Tenures. He would know. He would tell them they'd know she lied. _"I told you so mistressss," _Methuselya hissed softly.

"They me the centaurs. They were the ones that sent Harry back. Bane and the rest. They said something about the 'Tenures,'" Hermione ploughed on. Dumbledore stiffened at the word. Ron's head was in his hands. She was going to tell them everything. "We researched it, but it was a dead end." There it was. Dumbledore knew. He _knew _what the Tenures meant. Sarah could read it in his face.

"Dead end?" he murmured questioningly.

"Sarah read the books we borrowed and she said it was no good," Hermione replied, trembling. Ron looked furious. So did McGonagall. Sarah's heart sank. There it was.

"I see." Dumbledore looked speculatively at her. Sarah refused to meet his eyes.

"Well you have been busy," McGonagall said tightly. "May I remind you how many school rules were broken just thinking about doing what you did?"

"We just wanted to find Harry?" Ron said angrily.

"You think that you're more capable than fully qualified Ministry wizards?" McGonagall breathed. "Detention for a month, all of you, and you can forget about being in the Quidditch team Weasley. As much as I care for Gryffindor's prospects, this cannot go unpunished. You are banned from the team."

It was an unpleasant scene. Ron glared furiously at Hermione, and looked like he would break something. McGonagall looked on the verge of expelling them, and Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Only Dumbledore remained calm.

"I think that's a bit harsh Minerva," Dumbledore said. "At least let him be on the team. Something to look forwards to in these dark times shouldn't be kept from them."

"They're in my house Albus," McGonagall said coolly. "I do not condone any such behaviour."

"I'm not," Sarah said quietly. They all looked at her.

"Pardon?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not in your house," Sarah repeated.

"I will talk to Professor Snape, Miss Selwyn, make no mistake about it," McGonagall said sharply.

"You may all go," Dumbledore said somberly. They got up. "Except you Sarah. I want to talk to you." Sarah cursed inwardly. She thought she had gotten away scot-free. "You can go with them Minerva."

Dumbledore waited until the others had left. Sarah stared at her knees. Ron was too angry, and Hermione too upset to be interested in what Dumbledore wanted with Sarah.

"Miss Selwyn," he started gently when the others had gone, "you and I both know the Tenures is not a dead end."

Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes. She nodded at a now blurring Dumbledore.

"I take it you know what it means, what it is?" he asked simply. She nodded again, the tears rolling freely down her face. "Tell me."

She looked at him confused. She knew he knew. Dumbledore knew everything.

He seemed to understand her confusion. "Tell me what you know, and I'll tell you what you don't know. I'm not going to stop you from carrying out your plan, your very brave in considering it. I want to help you."

Sarah nodded again. "Okay, she said clearing her throat. No good. Her voice still wobbled. "I've read most of the books about the Tenures, and they all say the same thing. T-They say that it's an ancient spell that takes the person it's casted on back through time. And it says that the person, Harry, must then be a permanent resident of that time. B-because it was meant to be. A-and if we want him back, someone has to take his place." Fresh tears welled in her eyes of the implications that her plan involved. She would have to leave everything she knew and everyone she loved.

"Correct Miss Selwyn," Dumbledore. "Now, don't cry," he said kindly, handing her a wad of tissues from a drawer. She took them and wiped her eyes and nose, sniffling. "I know you're scared, but if you're going to go through with this, you must be sure. Do you want to do this?"

"Yes," Sarah said hesitatingly. She wanted Harry back. She wanted the Wizarding World saved from the Dark Lord. But she was scared.

"You're one of the bravest people I know," Dumbledore said, staring down at her, his blue eyes twinkling with emotion. "You're willing to go through with this for the people you love, despite your fear. Harry could learn a lot from you," Dumbledore sighed.

Sarah blushed at the compliment.

"May I ask you one last question?" Dumbledore said, looking interestedly at her.

"Yes, sir," Sarah replied.

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor?"

Sarah stiffened at the question.

"You needn't answer if you don't want to," Dumbledore said. "I just remember your second year. That sword didn't just magically come out of the Sorting Hat."

"N-no, I will," Sarah said. She took a shaky breath. "I asked to be in Slytherin."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked keenly.

Sarah smiled sadly. "Isn't that two questions?"

"My apologies. I'm an old man now, and I sometimes let my curiosity get the better of me."

"It's fine Professor," Sarah said. There was a silence. "If you really want to know, my father threatened to kill me if I didn't get into Slytherin. I was only eleven, so I did all I could to get in."

Dumbledore was silent, regarding her sadly.

"Maybe you'll be able to start anew," was all he said, and there really wasn't much to say. She was in Slytherin now, and she couldn't change that.

"Maybe," Sarah replied. She changed the subject. "So you'll help me?"

"There's not much to do, the spell to take you back is not difficult," Dumbledore said.

"Is it the Tenures?" Sarah asked.

"No, we can't send you back with the Tenures, for one thing, the spell is obscure, and _very _difficult. And for another thing, it will only create another permanent place in time. You won't be replacing him then, you'll be joining him."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Have you ever cross enchanted a time turner with a portkey?"

/A.N\ Another chapter guys! :O so quick? ;) You betcha! Although, on a more serious note, I would like you guys to review. I know a lot of people read this, and a lot of you have followed/favourited, so I would really like some feedback on how it's going. It would REALLY help me!


	10. Things Change

**Chapter 10**

"Hogwarts is under threat! Students remain in classes, and remain calm! All teachers without classes are to meet in the Headmaster's office immediately," the magically enhanced voice of Professor McGonagall barked, a slight edge to her voice.

Sarah stopped, wide eyed with horror. She was running late to Charms, after she failed to rouse for breakfast. She had had a lot to think about in the last few days, and it had really taken their toll. Of course, Ron and Hermione, separately, had asked about Dumbledore's little talk. She had told them it was family matters. They had understood at once. Sarah's family consisted of Death Eaters. A Death Eater father and a Death Eater brother. For once, Sarah felt Ron understood more than Hermione, being brought up in the magical world, and right smack in the terror that consumed a person when they thought of the Dark Lord's followers.

She looked around. She was two corridors and three staircases away from her Charms class. She could hear the rush of activity in the classes she was near. Sarah hurried along, hoping she wouldn't meet anyone, and walked straight into Dennis Creevey. Methuselya hissed at the impact, poking his head out of her sleeve. Dennis cast a frightened look at the snake, before running off. Sarah sighed.

"_It'ss okay, it was just Denniss," _she said consolingly. He hissed back grumpily.

Sarah continued walking along, as quietly as possible. There was not a soul to be seen outside. It looked like everyone was listening to McGonagall. You could slice the tension with a wand. She thought about slipping into one of the nearby classes, but then thought the better of it. Sarah knew the younger children were afraid of her, no need to add to the fear they were already feeling with her presence.

There was a high-pitched scream at the end of the corridor. Sarah spun around. The classes up and down the corridor quieted immediately. Sarah watched, her whole body frozen, as Dennis Creevey was dragged down the corridor, in the firm grip of a silver masked Death Eater. A Death Eater Sarah knew very well.

"Father?" she said in disbelief.

"Come on Harry!" Gryffindor shouted. The Lion Founder could not possibly expect him to _win._ He was bad enough at magic without his own wand, but with a sword. He struggled to block another blow from Leofrick. It was blindingly obvious who was going to win. Gryffindor's nephew could have taken him out in a few seconds, and Harry knew Leofrick was holding out.

He tried to parry, like Gryffindor had taught him earlier, but it was so weak, Leofrick was able to deftly cast it aside with a flick of his own sword.

A few minutes later, and Harry thumped on to the grass, nursing his arm.

Gryffindor strolled over as Leofrick offered him a hand up. Harry took it gratefully, and couldn't help but be in awe of how closely he resembled his uncle. Not just in looks, but in skill as well. Leofrick Gryffindor was almost as good as Godric himself. Just as tall, and just as toned.

"Well," Gryffindor said, running a hand through his hair, "you'll just have to stick to wands from now on. You're useless with a sword." Harry's face burned. Gryffindor caught it, and went on hurriedly. "That's not a bad thing, nearly all wizards prefer wands compared to physical combat." He shrugged. "It's just how it is."

His Founder had been putting him through rigorous exercises each day, and every time, it looked like he had failed to impress. The borrowed wand kept trying to reject him, and it felt like he was using a toy, instead of the real thing. Every charm, spell or hex he performed was weaker than what he was normally capable of.

"How about we try some dueling now, hm? You are competent, I assume, in non verbal spells?" Gryffindor asked, almost rhetorically.

"Actually," Harry said, cringing, "that's not the case either."

"What?" Gryffindor's brown eyes swirled with confusion. "You really should know by now, you're sixteen."

"Our Defense teachers haven't exactly been competent," he replied. Leofrick stood just behind Gryffindor, frowning,

"Teachers? In the plural form?" Leo asked frowning.

"Yeah, there's been a teacher every year, most of them generally end up dead," Harry explained, Gryffindor frowned deeper, "but some of them don't. Our third year Defense teacher was the best, though," he continued, thinking of Lupin.

"Third year? You haven't had a competent teacher in three years?" he said incredulously, "and they end up _dead?"_

"They say the job is jinxed, and in the case of the current one," Harry said, smiling savagely, "I hope it is."

Gryffindor shook his head at him. "That's not a good way to think." His Founder's reprimand only served to add to his misery for the day.

"What are you doing out of class Sarah?" Father demanded. His two cronies, whom Sarah guessed were the siblings Amycus and Alecto Carrow by their brutish forms, carried the scared second year. Sarah winced at the bruise that was starting to show on the right side of Dennis' face. They were the most hideous, and cold people Sarah had ever met, second only to Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"Let him go Father," Sarah said in a low voice, trying not to let the Carrows hear.

He laughed mockingly. "Did you hear that Amycus? _Let him go."_

The Carrows both joined in. Sarah took a deep breath. They were only doing this for the fear factor. Insane laughter made people more afraid. She was used to these kinds of tactics, and had grown immune to them quite some time ago. Dennis, however, was not. He had visibly blanched. Sarah tried to surreptitiously send him a reassuring look, but she could tell her father caught it when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"How about a trade then Sarah? Him for you," Father held out a hand to her. "A nice family gathering would no doubt please the Dark Lord, and assure everyone on where your true loyalties lie." The challenge was clear in his eyes.

"And where do my true loyalties lie?" Sarah responded sadly. He was her only family, and he was turning his back on her. Join him in trade for Dennis, his meaning was clear enough. He also knew she would never do it. She wanted to roll her eyes in exasperation. It was always a cat and mouse game in Slytherin. She couldn't perceive what her father was planning by getting her to openly, and officially announce her position against the Dark Lord. What did he stand to gain? Except shame on the family? Or was it just simple blackmail?

The Carrows were looking at my father curiously. Their grip on Dennis had laxed, and the boy looked like he might make a run for it, but was too terrified to take the first step. Sarah mentally prayed that he didn't, because a quick spell could knock him down, and Avada Kedavera was as quick a spell as any.

"Amycus, please persuade my daughter a little. Cruciatus will do," he said, smiling coldly. Sarah looked at Dennis, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to agree, but her father held up his hand in warning.

Dennis' screams could be heard throughout the castle, Sarah was sure. Someone was bound to hear them, and come. Even the neighbouring classes. They had to. Sarah closed her eyes, and started to count up from ones. She got to the number twenty before the screams stopped. Twenty was light.

"Well?" Father demanded. "Will you accept?"

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked.

"Of course you do, you could _both _come with us," Father smiled, without warmth, "but I do warn you now, even though there is no need, that the boy will probably have an accident on the way."

"A rather painful accident," Alecto added, speaking for the first time. Her eyes glittered in delight behind her mask.

"I accept, take me and release him," Sarah nodded towards Dennis. "Now. And then I'll hand myself over to you."

"Let the boy go," Father said.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Amycus asked. "No disrespect to your family sir, but your daughter's the black sheep, she brings shame upon us all, how do you know she's not lying?"

"Do you really think my teenaged daughter can get the better of three fully qualified wizards?" Father snapped irritated, most likely at the jab at the family.

Amycus looked away. Letting his hold on Dennis go. As did Alecto. Dennis hesitated, and Father took a threatening step forwards that had Dennis scampering away immediately.

"Walk," Father ordered, indicating that Sarah walk in front of them. "We're going to the Great Hall."

"What are you even doing at Hogwarts?" Sarah asked.

"The Dark Lord hasn't seen much activity from Potter, we came to find out where he is," he said; now indicating she turn left.

"He's not here," Sarah said quickly. She knew immediately that she'd said the wrong thing when her Father smiled.

"Oh yes, we know, we came here to find one of his friends. The blood traitor, or the mudblood, or you," his smile widened. "Amycus, send a message to the rest, tell them to meet us in the Great Hall, I think my daughter will do the job."

Amycus Carrow rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. He touched the tip of his wand on it, gradually adding more pressure. Sarah had no idea how they were going to tell the rest of the Death Eaters to meet in the Great Hall, but she assumed he'd gotten the job done when the Carrow rolled up his sleeve.

"Keep walking Sarah," Father snapped. "You do know the way to the Great Hall, I presume?"

"Why not the Slytherin common room?" she asked, in spite of herself.

Father snorted, "Do you really think we're stupid? That's the first place they're bound to look."

They arrived at the Great Hall, just in time to see Bellatrix, Nott, and Greyback going in. Sarah shivered at the sight of Bellatrix. For the first time, she was scared.

"What's Bellatrix doing here?" she asked.

"Aunt Bellatrix," Father said disapprovingly. "She's here in case you need a bit of persuasion. We might not be close, but I know your fears, and you're terrified of my sister in law. Who isn't though?" he asked to no one in particular, the Carrows nodding in agreement.

Together, they shoved her in.

"Is there anything that you _are _good at?" Slytherin asked drily as they sat for lunch. Since Harry wasn't actually a student, he ate with the Founders. Today, he picked at his food dejectedly.

"I can fly," he muttered, "and I'm pretty good at dueling, but not with this wand," he twitched the borrowed wand in his hand.

Ravenclaw gave him a thoughtful look. "In some cases, you can be more powerful with a specially made wand."

"Our wandmaker, Ollivander, he always says the wand chooses the wizard," Harry said.

"Well you can certainly fly better than anyone I know, but until you miraculously find your own wand again, your dueling is barely average," Slytherin said, giving him an icy look when he scowled.

"I've never heard Salazar compliment anyone on their flying before, he thinks it's useless," Gryffindor grinned. "I must see you fly, I heard you beat my champion. Good thing you're a Gryffindor, wouldn't want the championship to go to Salazar, he hates it because he's a terrible flyer," he said in a mock whisper. Hufflepuff laughed at Slytherin's incensed look.

"Yeah well the Slytherins in our time are obsessed with winning Quidditch, a game we have that's played on brooms, they always try and curse the other team before a match," Harry grimaced.

"Of course they would, they wouldn't be able to win any other way," Gryffindor said, laughing.

"My House prides itself on a variety of skills," Slytherin said stiffly, though there was a curl to his lips.

"Is Gryffindor the supreme champions of this 'Quidditch'?" Gryffindor asked eagerly, his eyes shining with anticipation.

Harry sighed wistfully and shook his head. "Ravenclaw's on top at the moment, then it's Slytherin, then it's Gryffindor, and then it's Hufflepuff."

Gryffindor looked more than shocked. "Rowena's House is beating mine? At _flying?" _

"Is that so hard to believe Godric?" Ravenclaw asked coolly, though she smiled all the same.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured him, "Hermione, one of my best friends, is the brightest witch of her age, and top in the year. She's a Gryffindor, we thought she'd be in Ravenclaw for sure, but the Hat decided on Gryffindor."

"What?" Ravenclaw said startled. "My House has had the top student for every year since the school opened."

Gryffindor was grinning again. "See that Rowena, times change."

"What about my House?" Hufflepuff asked eagerly.

"Well, there's a thing called the Triwizard Tournament, it's a competition between three schools," Harry explained. "A Hufflepuff was the Hogwart's champion." Harry swallowed at the reminder of Cedric.

Hufflepuff's eyes lit up. "Really? Did he win?"

Harry's eyes watered a little, and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Harry?" Ravenclaw swooped down on him, concerned.

"H-he tied," Harry said softly. The other Founders nodded, confused.

"Whom did he tie with?" Hufflepuff asked cautiously.

"He tied with me," Harry said. Gryffindor looked at him speculatively.

"I thought you said the Hufflepuff was Hogwart's champion," Slytherin said sharply.

Harry laughed without much humour. "Some strange things happened that year."

"So Gryffindor and Hufflepuff both tied for the championship," Hufflepuff said to herself, shooting Gryffindor a glare.

"Actually, I'm recognized as the official champion," Harry said, his face showing no sign of pleasure.

Hufflepuff narrowed her eyes. "Is this just because the other boy was in Hufflepuff? I will not have my House slandered against simply because they don't have a particular skill to define them," she snapped. Ravenclaw gave her a look.

"No I'm recognized because the other boy, Cedric," Harry said in a trembling voice, trying to bury down the flashbacks that came to his mind, at his use of Cedric's name. "H-he died during the last challenge." Harry looked down. "It was all my fault, I told him to take the cup with me, so we could tie. The trap was meant for me. I-I _killed _him," Harry said bitterly.

There was a resounding silence in the room. Harry was well aware that all eyes were on him. It was a feeling he was very much used to.

"Harry," Ravenclaw murmured softly. "Look at us."

It took all the mental power he had to follow that command. To look up and see the pity, and curiosity written on their faces.

"Yes?" he asked, his throat dry. He hated talking about Cedric, so if that's what they were going to ask, he would refuse point blank.

All their faces were impassive, though Hufflepuff's betrayed a hint of sympathy.

"You need to tell us what's going on Harry," Hufflepuff said gently. "You're at Hogwarts, under our protection, and you are our responsibility."

"I can't, you know that," Harry said. "I might stuff up the timeline or something."

Ravenclaw sighed, and looked to Gryffindor.

"She's right. We want to know what's going on. We can't ignore it any longer. You look like you're used to violence, you mentioned you've witnessed two deaths, and now you're saying that you were the cause of one of them," Gryffindor looked at him seriously. "You're obviously struggling, and you have so much hatred in you, I'm actually surprised you're not a Slytherin," he joked half-heartedly.

Harry felt like a cornered animal. He couldn't. He…wouldn't? It's not like he _couldn't _he just really didn't want to. Away from all the fame and expectations, this was as normal a life he had ever experienced. And there was still something off about him. Would it follow him around everywhere?

"You will tell us boy," Slytherin said, his eyes glinting slightly, "Or we will use Legilimency." Harry tried to appeal some help from the other Founders. They all looked the same as Slytherin. Harry's Occlumency was dreadful, so he had no hope of defending himself.

He looked around desperately, there had to be a way out.

"Don't even bother trying," Slytherin said, catching his drift. "We will have some answers now."

Harry gave up. There was no way he would ever overpower the Founders, get out of the room, and hide so that they'd never find him again. No way.

"It all started with my mother, she—" There was a stupendous crash, and a dark haired girl appeared. Sarah looked at them all, wobbled on her feet, and fainted.


	11. In which old friends reunite

**Chapter 11**

"_Sarah!" _Harry yelled in disbelief. Forgetting the Founders he leapt up and rushed over to her. She had lost all consciousness. He grabbed her arm to try and raise her, but stopped when he felt a wet, sticky substance. He raised his hands and looked at them with horror as they dripped crimson.

He raised his eyes to meet the Founders' gazes. Their eyes were also trained on his hands. Sarah gave a small groan of pain, and that snapped everyone back to reality. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw jumped to their feet and rushed over, with Slytherin and Gryffindor at their heels.

Harry turned his attention back to Sarah. She was deathly pale; one side of her face bore a red mark that could not be mistaken for a handprint. She was in a cold sweat, and her whole body was trembling. Harry knew the symptoms all too well.

"She's been tortured," he whispered.

"What?" Hufflepuff said sharply.

He repeated himself.

"I would like to know how you're so sure," Gryffindor said, narrowing his eyes.

"As do I," Slytherin and Ravenclaw said in unison. They gave each other a surprised look.

"Trust me, I've been tortured before," Harry said, his eyes back to Sarah.

"Slytherin," Slytherin murmured, taking in her uniform. "She's in my House."

Ravenclaw shook her head. Harry stared at her with some surprise. "She's a Gryffindor, I don't know how she found herself in your House Salazar, but she's a Gryffindor."

At this, Gryffindor knelt by her and placed a palm on her forehead. "She's burning up."

"What do you mean she's a Gryffindor?" Harry asked Ravenclaw. "She was sorted into Slytherin."

"Well, either the Sorting Hat has lost its mind, or she asked to be put somewhere else. There is no mistaking Gryffindor in her. You on the other hand, could have fit into either House." Slytherin frowned at that, but didn't say anything.

"Never mind that now, we have to treat the poor girl," Hufflepuff said. She forced Harry to move away, as she knelt by Sarah. She ran her wand over the girl's body, frowning. Then, she pushed Sarah's left sleeve up. Harry gasped. It was a bloody mess. It was almost covered with new and congealed blood. "We have to clean this, it's the only physical wound on her body."

Gryffindor immediately conjured up bandages and a small bowl of water. He pushed them towards Hufflepuff while he began to tap his wand against Sarah's neck.

"Harry," Ravenclaw whispered. "Go get Leo, he'll be needed."

"And Matteus," Slytherin added.

"Why?" he asked, reluctant to leave Sarah.

"She was attacked, boy, her attackers could still be present," Slytherin said.

"But she just appeared there, she came straight from the future!"

"Salazar's right, how do you know her attacker's didn't come either?" Ravenclaw said with logic Harry couldn't find the energy to argue with.

"Oh my goodness!" Hufflepuff exclaimed. Harry whirled around. "Godric, you must see this!"

She had wiped away the blood, and the wound was outlined clearly. Engraved on her arm, was the word _Gryffindor_. Harry barely heard Godric Gryffindor's snarl of rage.

"I am going to kill them," Harry hissed.

"What do you mean by 'them'?" Slytherin asked, focused on the words as they started dripping with blood once again.

"No, enough!" Ravenclaw said, a note of finality in her voice. "You will bring Leo and Matteus, and then you will explain yourself. No more excuses. We cannot ignore a girl from the future who has been tortured to the brink of insanity!"

"You will fetch my nephew, and Salazar's son and you will tell us once and for all, _what is going on!" _Harry flinched at the fury in Gryffindor's voice as he stared down at the words on Sarah's arm.

"Yes sir," he said.

* * *

Pain, and shouting. That was all she could pick up as she slowly regained consciousness. She shifted a little. It hurt too much. Her arm was aching and her head throbbed unbearably. She groaned.

A voice spoke urgently, and she tried to decipher what it was saying, but she couldn't. Instead she focused on the voice itself, which was deep, and for some reason, despite the hint of anger, comforting.

Sarah opened her eyes to a bleary room. She tried to sit up, but she whimpered again as pain shot through her one of arms. Strong arms helped her sit up, until she was being supported by a wall, or something of that sort. She tried to blink away the bleariness, which was dissipating very slowly.

She could just make out four figures, staring down at her. She tried to bring her hands up to rub her eyes, but one of the, a female in yellow, stopped her. She blinked again. Her eyes were starting to focus. The figures she had seen were two males and two females. One was dressed in green robes trimmed with silver, another dressed in red robes trimmed with gold, one dressed in blue with bronze trimmings, and one dressed in yellow with black trimmings.

She stared at them all wide eyed. "What…?" she said, her voice cracking. She coughed. The woman dressed in yellow hurried to press a glass of water to Sarah's parched lips. She drank it gratefully. Then she sat back and stared at them. And then around the room. It was spacious, and homey. The decorations were simple and the main theme of the room was scarlet and gold. Gryffindor colours.

Four strangers with wearing the colours of four different Houses. The coincidence was too much and Sarah had to draw in a deep breath. "Oh Merlin," she breathed. They frowned, and looked at each other confused. The dark-haired woman shot the male dressed in red and gold a look. It was he who finally stepped forward and spoke.

And what he spoke of, Sarah had no clue, but it was the same comforting voice she had heard when she was unconscious. He waited for her answer when he had finished speaking, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're saying," Sarah said shaking her head. "Where's Harry?" A flicker of recognition flashed through the man's eyes. He turned to the other Founders, and said something, with the only recognizable word in the sentence being 'Harry.'

She shifted slightly, panicking. Where could he be? "Where is he? Are you the Founders? You are aren't you? Where's Harry? I saw him, where is he!"

The man in red robes, whom she suspected was Godric Gryffindor, motioned for her to calm down.

She breathed in heavily, looking down. She was still wearing her uniform. Most of her attire had survived Bellatrix intact except for her left sleeve. She frowned at it, brushing back the sleeve to reveal bandages. She didn't remember this. She remembered being crucioed, and she remembered being slapped, but she didn't remember this.

"What happened?" she asked pointing at her arm. The Founders seemed to get the gist of the question, and looked uneasy. Sarah had a bad feeling about this. She started unwrapping the bandages with a trembling hand; until Gryffindor caught her arm and said, clear in any language, no. She stared at him quizzically.

And Harry chose that moment to walk in, flanked by two other boys. Sarah's eyes lit up at the sight of her long lost friend, and he gave an exclamation of delight to see her conscious. He rushed to her side and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Harry! What's going on?" she asked pulling back and staring into those much missed emerald eyes. "Who are they?" she said gesturing to the Founders, "Are they the Founders? Harry?"

He just stared at her confused. Sarah bit her lip as she realized he couldn't understand either. The Tenures must have broken the language barrier for him, but Dumbledore's contraption had done nothing to help her communicate, it had merely brought her to where she wanted to go.

* * *

Harry stared at Sarah, as unfamiliar words tumbled out of her mouth. All he could understand was his own name.

"What's going on?" he asked turning to the Founders. "Why can't I understand her?"

"Why do you think boy?" Slytherin sighed. "Languages change through time, the language you speak in the future is not the language we speak now."

"Future?" Mattues said, eyes widening in shock. "How is that possible? Are they both from the future?"

"Yes and yes," Slytherin said.

"And who is she?" Leo asked, green eyes curious. He looked over to where Sarah was sitting, and observing them.

"Oh right," Harry said embarrassed, "I forgot to introduce you. Er – everyone, this is Sarah. She's the same age as me, give or take a few months. And she's in Slytherin House."

Matteus' eyes snapped to his father. "Slytherin?"

"No," Ravenclaw said frustrated, "She is clearly a Gryffindor, she may have been put into Salazar's House, but she is not meant to be there."

Harry nodded. "That would actually explain a few things, like how the sword appeared…" he mumbled off.

"Why would she want to be in Slytherin if she was a Gryffindor?" Gryffindor asked.

"Things...they're different in the future," Harry said evasively. He edged closer to Sarah's bedside, sitting down beside her. It was clear she wasn't following the conversation. She looked like she was struggling.

Slytherin narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were going to give us answers?"

"Harry?" came a soft voice. Sarah gestured at everyone. She pointed to herself. "Sarah." She pointed to him "Harry."

"Oh yeah!" he said, "Names don't change with the language."

Ravenclaw looked thoughtful. "Yes, she seemed to understand when your name was spoken." She looked at the girl. "Good evening." She pointed to herself. "Rowena Ravenclaw." Sarah gasped, eyes flying to Harry.

Harry nodded at her grinning. "Wait, she'll be able to."

Sarah pointed at Hufflepuff next. "Helga Hufflepuff." Hufflepuff nodded encouragingly. "Godric Gryffindor." Gryffindor smiled warmly at her, she beamed back. Her gaze landed on Slytherin, and Harry felt his heart sink. She stared at him for a long time. "Salazar Slytherin," she whispered, her face a mask of horror.

"Why does she look terrified at Father?" Matteus asked.

Harry stared at Sarah in dismay. "She doesn't know yet!"

"Doesn't know what?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Doesn't know that Lord Slytherin isn't evil," Harry said completely forgetting himself. The room tensed.

"What?" Slytherin turned on him, his blue eyes flashing. "What do you mean evil?"

The other Founders looked at him in the same manner.

"Father is not evil," Matteus said haughtily. Gryffindor shook his head as well.

But Harry wasn't listening. An idea was starting to form in his minds-eye. "Mistress Ravenclaw, do _all _languages change?"

She looked startled at the question, which could be held in stark contrast to Harry's revelation that Sarah was of the idea Slytherin was evil just seconds before. "No, some stay the same. Very rare, those languages, but some don't have the capacity for change."

Harry grabbed Slytherin, by the hand ignoring Matteus' scandalized expression, and dragged him over to Sarah. She shrank back at the sight of him. The others stayed back, wary.

"What are you doing Harry? You're scaring her," Hufflepuff reprimanded. "If she's frightened of Salazar, don't bring him closer."

Harry felt a surge of guilt when he noticed Slytherin's face fell at those words, but ploughed on. He pointed at Slytherin. "Salazar Slytherin." He pointed at Sarah. "You." He pointed at his mouth. "Talk."

Sarah clearly understood what Harry was trying to convey, because she shook her head, and edged away from Slytherin.

"If I'm scaring her, you should stop," Slytherin said, his face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes betrayed him, as they saddened slightly. Harry had the feeling that despite Slytherin's cold exterior and his icy attitude towards students, he was fond of them.

"Is there a way to get her to understand us?" Harry asked Ravenclaw.

"There are spells, but they're complicated. It could take weeks," Ravenclaw replied.

"Then she'll just have to get over her mortal fear of you," Harry said grimly.

"Tell me why she's so afraid of me," Slytherin demanded. There was a murmur of agreement. "I refuse to help until you tell me."

Leo caught his eye and nodded encouragingly. "Several things were done, to her and to our time, in your name. They probably tortured her in your name too," Harry said despondently.

That was not what Slytherin was expecting to hear. He stared at the Harry, his expression shocked. Then furious.

"_What?" _ He roared. Sarah gave a cry of alarm. Harry took her hand.

"Salazar calm down!" Gryffindor said. Matteus rushed to his father.

"Father, Lord Gryffindor is right, you must remain calm," the blond told his father.

"Yes, you really should Lord Slytherin, you're going to scare her more, and," Harry hesitated a little, but knew they would demand answers anyway, "that's not the worst of it."

"There's worse?" Leo said incredulously.

"Oh dear," Hufflepuff said weakly, her eyes filling with tears. She conjured herself a chair next to Sarah's bedside and sat quickly.

"What do you mean _worse?"_ Slytherin growled. He had lost all of his composure.

"There's much worse, but I'll tell you later, can you calm down? You're not helping your image by losing your temper," Harry said.

Slytherin's eyes flickered to Sarah, who was studying him closely. He sighed, giving a weak nod. "But I want to know all of it," he warned Harry.

Harry gave him a nod, and then he eyed Sarah. "Sarah," he said gently, "He's not evil, he isn't who you think he is."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Come on Sar, look at me," he gave her a little shake, "Slytherin," gesturing to Slytherin, "good." He gave her the thumbs up. She regarded him for a moment, and then copyied his actions. Harry nodded enthusiastically, smiling for better emphasis.

Finally, she nodded. She moved closer to them, gripping Harry's hand tightly. And then she spoke.

_/Sssssallazzaaar Sssslytherin, Harry ssseeemssss to trussst you/ _she hissed. Slytherin almost fainted from shock. Harry was almost betting he would when he found out everything that was happening in the future.

"Now I see how she got into Slytherin," Ravenclaw muttered.

"She can speak it?" Matteus said in disbelief, "But not even I can!"

"Jealous?" Leo grinned at him.

"Why can't you speak it? I thought all Slytherins could," Harry asked.

Slytherin shook his head. "I'm the only speaker of my family, and even then, the chances of my children, or my children's children inheriting the gift is very rare."

"What is that?" Gryffindor said, pointing to Methuselya, who had ventured out of Sarah's right sleeve at the sound of Parseltongue being spoken.

"That's her familiar," Harry said, "His name is Methuselya.

Slytherin looked down at the little snake, listening. He soon hissed back. Harry watched everyone else watching the exchange. They were as clueless as he was. Soon Sarah hissed at Methuselya and he slid back into her sleeve.

"Lord Slytherin, can you ask her what she's doing here?" Harry said. Slytherin nodded.

Slytherin must have repeated what he said, because Sarah let go of his hand and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he scowled. "What was that for?"

Sarah hissed furiously.

"She says that the better question is, what are _you _doing here?" Slytherin translated. "She's asking if you never thought that everyone would be worried sick about you," Harry looked away guiltily, "and she's wondering how you could be such an idiot as to insult threatening looking centaurs in the _Forbidden _Forest, much emphasis on the Forbidden," Slytherin said in one breath.

"Tell her I didn't mean to insult them, they're very…easily insulted," Harry said after a while.

Gryffindor started laughing, but choked it down when Hufflepuff sent him a glare.

Slytherin repeated his words. Sarah glared at Harry, speaking rapidly to Slytherin.

"She's saying that your idiocy in the Forest has now surpassed the idiocy you displayed when you thought walking into a nest of Acromantulas was a good idea," Slytherin said, slowing down at the end. "Acromantulas?"He questioned.

"Tell her she followed me," Harry said, completely ignoring Slytherin's question.

Slytherin hissed at Sarah. She hissed back.

"She's asks if you really expected them to let you go in alone," Slytherin said. "Them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Ron and Hermione too, I guess," Harry said, sparing Sarah a glance.

"Stop!" Ravenclaw said, "We are not here to discuss escapades in Acromantula nests, though that _will _come later," Ravenclaw said, eying Harry. "Ask her if the ones who tortured her could have followed her into the past. And ask her why she has the word _Gryffindor_ engraved on her arm."

"Engraved?" Leo asked.

"Yes," his uncle replied darkly.

Slytherin thought for a moment, and then began hissing. Sarah froze at the question, and then answered back, with obvious hesitation.

"She says that they did not follow her back because they were not present when… Dumbledore?" He looked at Harry, who nodded. "When Dumbledore performed the spell to bring her to the past. They were long gone."

"And the engraving?" Ravenclaw prodded.

"No," Gryffindor said, "I don't think she has any idea about that."

"Okay, well that seems like everything sorted," Ravenclaw clapped her hands together. "Now, you owe us an explanation." Her gaze narrowed in on Harry.

"Well, I don't really know how to start…meaning I do…but…" Harry trailed off.

Sarah hissed a question at Slytherin. He replied, blue eyes still on Harry. Sarah's answer must have diverted him quite a bit because his gaze swung around onto the girl. He hissed a sort of demand at her. She just nodded.

"What? What did she say Salazar?" Gryffindor asked.

"She – she offered us a look into her memories as an explanation, because she thinks that it would be too painful for Harry to discuss his parent's deaths," Slytherin said, Harry blanched. Sarah smiled sympathetically at him, and he shot her a grateful look. "And it would offer a better explanation as to why I'm considered evil by a large number of the population, because she's from one of the most prominent Slytherin families in England."

"Your parents are…deceased?" Hufflepuff asked. Her usually smiley eyes suspiciously damp.

"Um yeah," he muttered.

"We're sorry for your loss," Ravenclaw said.

He shrugged. Despite his aversion to talking about his parent's death, he didn't want Sarah showing them her memories, which were still most likely painful, if less traumatic compared to his. But the only other way would be for him to talk about his parent's death with people whom regarded him as slightly normal. And that was something he really didn't want to do.

"Does that mean we're all going to use Legilimency on her?" Harry asked. He knew what Legilimency felt like, with Snape, and it had hurt. Ravenclaw's Legilimency was much more benign however, and he hoped the other Founders possessed the same amount of skill.

"All?" Hufflepuff said. "Just how many are planning to invade the girl's mind?"

"I thought all of you wanted an explanation," Harry said, honestly surprised. "And I'm definitely coming, I'm not missing a chance to find out once and for all what happened in the Chamber," he said.

"Who else wants to come?" Gryffindor asked the room at large. All hands went up. "Okay Salazar, ask Sarah if she would be comfortable with everyone coming along."

She looked less than comfortable, and Harry thought she had good reason not to.

"Please Sarah," Harry said, widening his green eyes and giving her the look he used on Hermione when she refused to help him with homework.

He could see Sarah melting, and grinned inwardly.

Sarah nodded at Slytherin, and Harry hugged her triumphantly.

"Alright, Harry, do you know the spell?" Hufflepuff asked. Everyone looked eager to begin.

"No," Harry replied, they looked like they expected it though.

"That's fine," Ravenclaw said briskly, "The spell is _Legilimens." _

Harry took out his wand. Sarah glanced at it, frowning. She hissed at Slytherin, all the while rummaging in her pockets.

"She says you left your wand behind in the Forest. She has it," he added. Harry's heart leapt.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly. "_Finally!" _

Sarah drew out two wands from her pocket, handing Harry one of them. She asked another question. Slytherin replied.

"What did she say?" Ravenclaw asked.

"She just wanted to know if she requires her wand," Slytherin said.

Harry wasn't listening. He was too busy with his wand. It recognized its master immediately lighting up ever so slightly, as a comforting warmth began to emanate from the wand and spread up Harry's fingertips.

"_Legilimens!" _he yelled.

"Harry! No!" Gryffindor shouted. It was too late.

* * *

**Sorry for the incredible almost MONTH gap in my updates! I've got a good excuse this time though :) Exams...**

**Anyway, the story is progressing rapidly! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten the Valkyries, they'll feature primarily in the next chapter :) ! **

**Thanks to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed! It means a LOT! It shows you enjoy my work, and it's sometimes just the motivation I need! See you guys in my next update! Which will be sooner than this one! :D**


End file.
